Goodbye in the Meaning of: Never Come Back
by Tendo86
Summary: Diese Story ist schon recht alt und stammt noch aus meiner Anfangszeit, aber ich möchte sie trotzdem mit euch teilen.    Nach all ihren Abenteuern haben Kenshin und Kaoru endlich ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe gefunden. Doch es wartet noch eine letzte Aufgabe...


GOODBYE IN THE MEANING OF: NEVER COME BACK

* * *

Prolog

"I wonder whom you shall go out to defend  
Perhaps without thought.  
I wonder whom you shall go out to meet  
At a corner of this world.  
I wonder whom you shall go out to believe  
Perhaps I think you'd like to love.

No matter how far away you are  
Your place shall always be here."

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1860. Japan wird von der Edo Bakufu regiert. Es musste ernste Probleme äußerer Politik lösen: Der Druck fremder Mächte, besonders von Amerika, zwang den Herrscher, seine Isolationshaltung aufzugeben und sich der westlichen Welt zu öffnen.

Zu dieser Zeit kam ein amerikanischer Kapitän namens Perry mit einer Flotte schwarzer Schiffe in Japan an. Er hatte friedliche Absichten und bat die japanische Regierung um Hilfe für seine Schiffe. Die Edo Bakufu lehnte ab, da sie keine außenpolitischen Konflikte haben wollte. Dieser Vorfall hatte das Ausbrechen eines Bürgerkrieges zur Folge, denn einige Gebiete griffen ohne Zustimmung der Regierung diese Schiffe an.

Während dieses Krieges wurde die Meiji Ishin gegründet, eine Vereinigung aller, die gegen die Edo Bakufu waren. Die Edo Bakufu gründeten dagegen die Shinsengumi, die alle Meiji-Anhänger beseitigen sollten. Die Meiji Ishin schufen die Ishin-Shishi zum Schutz gegen die Shinsengumi. Diese bestanden aus starken Samurai, unter denen sich mehrere Hitokiri befanden.

In dieser Zeit der Konflikte und blutigen Kämpfe, die schließlich zum Ende der Bakufu-Regierung führten, zeichnete sich ein Mann für seine unbarmherzige Gewalt aus, der Samurai Battosai Himura. Er wurde der Hitokiri Battosai genannt, weil seine Vergeltungsmaßnahme darin bestand, jeden zu töten, der sich ihm und den Revolutionären der Meiji Ishin in den Weg stellte; seine Fähigkeiten hatte kein Zweiter. Er war schnell, lautlos und operierte im Dunkeln, so, dass seine Identität lange Zeit ein Geheimnis blieb. Doch war es sein blutgetränktes Schwert, welches die neue Zeit, die Meiji-Ära einleitete. Nach dem Ende der Aufstände und Beginn der neuen Zeit verschwand Battosai spurlos. Sein Name wurde zum Mythos, viele zweifelten mit der Zeit an seiner Existenz, doch dieser Name wurde in Legenden zum Beispiel grenzenloser Macht.

* * *

Teil I "Zeit vergeht..."

"When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.  
If I let my emotions free,  
My dreams will once again not go well.

I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect.  
If I add up the plusses and minuses, will it really equal zero?"

Meiji-Zeitalter, 12 Jahre nach der Revolution. Nun ist es schon so lange Zeit her, doch es hat sich tief in mein Herz eingebrannt, als wäre es gerade in diesem Moment passiert. Erneut plagen mich Albträume jener Zeit, in der ich so anders war, als ich es jetzt bin. Wenn es doch nur irgendwie möglich wäre, dies alles rückgängig zu machen. All die Unschuldigen, all die Opfer, all die Menschen... die wegen mir getötet oder unglücklich gemacht wurden. Die ICH getötet habe.

Hat denn ein einzelner Mensch das Recht, so über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden, wie ich es getan habe? Ich dachte, es wäre richtig, wofür ich gekämpft habe, es wäre richtig, für was ich getötet habe. Doch wenn ich mir die heutige Zeit ansehe, dann bekomme ich wirklich berechtigte Zweifel. Wenn ich mich umsehe, sehe ich Gewalt, sehe ich Brutalität, sehe ich noch immer Leid der Menschen. Das soll es also gewesen sein, für das ich mein Leben gegeben habe?

Natürlich habe ich es gegeben, was ist mir denn noch geblieben? Ich starre auf meine Hände, als mir wieder die Worte meines Meisters Hiko Seijuuro im Kopf herumschwirren. "Dein Körper ist gezeichnet mit Narben aus verschiedenen Kämpfen. Doch es sind nicht nur die, in deinem Gesicht, an deinen Armen, deiner Brust... es sind auch die, die tief in dir stecken." Damit hatte er Recht. Ich seufze, als mein Blick wieder in die Ferne schweift und meine linke Hand sich erhebt, um die kreuzförmige Narbe auf meiner linken Wange zu berühren. "Nachlässige Handlungen verursachten diese Narbe. Es wird nicht die Letzte von Vielen sein. Und einige von ihnen werden niemals heilen." Warum habe ich ihm nicht geglaubt? Warum bin ich damals fort gegangen, um so zu werden, wie ich geworden bin. Vielleicht war es mir vorbestimmt, doch wie... wie soll ich mein Leben denn weiterführen?

Mit dem Ende der Revolutionszeit legte ich mein Schwert nieder und schwor, für alle, die ich getötet hatte, nein, die der Battosai, der tief in mir drin noch immer atmet, getötet hatte, zu büßen - ohne ein Schwert. Ich würde alle beschützen, die noch immer leiden, die noch immer der Qual ausgesetzt sind und der Willkür unterworfen, gegen die ich eigentlich kämpfte, doch die in der Meiji-Zeit genauso groß ist, wie in der Zeit des Bakufu. Doch eigentlich hatte ich ja sogar gegen mein eigenes Gesetz verstoßen, als mir Meister Shakku damals dieses Schwert hier gab. Ein Sakabato, ein Schwert, dessen Klinge und Rückseite vertauscht wurden, so, dass man damit bei normalem Gebrauch kein Fleisch schneiden kann, nicht töten...

"Wie soll das möglich sein? Du willst die Menschen dieser Ära beschützen... Wir haben die Schlacht von Toba und Fushimi gewonnen, die Restauration steht noch bevor und du willst ohne Schwert abhauen? Du hast viele Menschen getötet, davor kannst du nicht davonlaufen! Du musst durch das Schwert leben oder durch das Schwert sterben. Nimm dies. Es ist ein Abschiedsgeschenk von mir. Es ist nicht besonders gelungen, aber für dein neues Leben ist es genug! Trage dieses Schwert und sei ein Schwertkämpfer. Dann wirst du merken, wie naiv deine Worte sind. Falls es bricht und du weiter deinen Idealen nachhängst, dann komm zu mir nach Kyoto!" mit diesen Worten überließ er mir dieses Schwert. Ich bin noch immer ein Schwertkämpfer. Ich habe mit diesem Schwert Menschen beschützt... doch wenn ich das jetzt alles zusammenrechne. Wenn ich all die Opfer und die, die ich gerettet und beschützt habe, zusammenzähle, würde ich dann wirklich auf einen Ausgleich kommen?

Es ist einfach, wenn man davonrennen kann. Wenn man einfach in den Tod geht und sich vor der Verantwortung versteckt, die man mit sich nimmt. Doch ich habe mich entschieden, diese Bürde auf meinen Schultern zu tragen. Nicht nur wegen mir, ich habe es versprochen. Ich habe weitergelebt, ich habe weitergekämpft, doch das Gleichgewicht in meinem Leben ist noch immer nicht hergestellt, wie lange soll ich es noch suchen? Wie lange wird diese Narbe, die mich für alle meine Schandtaten kennzeichnet, denn noch bestehen? Mir sagte einmal jemand, dass eine Schwertwunde, die von einer Person verursacht wurde, die einen sehr tiefen Hass auf dich hat, nie verheilen würde, bis man für alle seine Untaten gereut hat... Ich habe es versucht, Jahrelang bin ich als Rurouni durch das Land gewandert, doch es ist nicht nur diese Narbe, die mir zeigt, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, es ist einfach das Gefühl in mir drin, mich ständig nur im Kreis zu bewegen, ohne, dass ich wirklich vorwärts komme.

Ich erhebe mich schließlich von dem Baumstumpf, auf dem ich gesessen habe, um ein paar Schritte an den kleinen Fluss heranzutreten, neben dem ich mich befinde und dessen Rauschen mich in meinen Gedanken begleitet hat. Ich knie mich an seinem Ufer nieder, um mein Gesicht in ihm zu betrachten, doch das ist nicht mein Gesicht. Es ist das, eines Attentäters, es ist das Gesicht von Battosai... Und egal wie sehr ich es versuche, zu leugnen, zu unterdrücken oder zu verbergen, es wird mich immer begleiten. Bis in meinen Tod?

"Kenshin!" Diese Stimme lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken heraus wieder in die Wirklichkeit, in das Hier und Jetzt, zurückkehren. Wie oft habe ich sie gehört... Wie oft gab sie mir den Halt, die Unterstützung, die ich brauchte? Als ich Kaoru begegnet bin, wusste ich noch nicht, wie sehr sie mein Leben verändern würde. Durch sie habe ich gelernt, wie wichtig mein eigenes Leben ist und wie niedrig ich es bisher eingeschätzt hatte. Für sie habe ich gekämpft und für sie würde ich auch in den Tod gehen. Sie gab dem einsamen Wanderer Kenshin Himura ein neues Zuhause. Ein Zuhause zu dem er jederzeit zurückkehren kann. Wo er immer willkommen ist und wo die Frau auf ihn wartet, die ihn so liebt, wie er ist.

"Kenshin!" erneut höre ich sie und wende mich schließlich zur Quelle des Lautes um. Dort steht sie. Auf den ersten Blick würde man sie nicht für diejenige halten, die sie wirklich ist. Lange, dunkle Haare, zusammengebunden zu einem Pferdeschwanz, jung, dynamisch, durchsetzungsfähig und dabei doch auch noch so wunderschön. Stellvertretende Meisterin Kaoru Kamiya, Leiterin des Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, in dem sie das lehrt, was ich so lange gesucht habe. Eine Schwertkunst, die die Menschen beschützt und die sie nicht leiden lässt, quält oder gar tötet. "Das Schwert ist eine Waffe. Schwertkunst ist die Kunst des Tötens, egal, wie sehr man es versucht, durch schöne Worte zu verbergen. Doch Miss Kaorus Traum ist es, mit dieser Kunst Menschen zu retten. Ich bevorzuge ihre Sicht der Dinge viel mehr, als die Realität." Das habe ich gesagt, als ich das erste Mal für sie kämpfte. Und ich werde es so oft wiederholen, bis endlich jeder einsieht, dass dies der einzig richtige Weg ist, der Weg des Friedens für alle Menschen.

Ihr Blick ist anders als sonst. Sie tritt auf mich zu, als ich ihr noch immer keine Antwort gebe, weil ich viel zu tief in meinen Gedanken festhänge, als dass ich mich losreißen könnte. Besorgnis, Angst und Mitgefühl spiegeln sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder. Es macht mich traurig, wenn ich sie so sehe, denn sie ist immer so lebensfroh. Nur wegen mir macht sie sich so oft Sorgen. "Kenshin, ist alles in Ordnung?" leise dringt ihre Stimme an mein Ohr, als sie sich neben mich hockt und mich ansieht. Ungewollt wende ich den Blick ab, wende ihn wieder zu dem rauschenden Fluss neben mir, einfach um dieser Frage aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch dann spüre ich ihre Hand, wie sie sanft durch mein rotes, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundenes Haar streicht. Über meine Wange und sich schließlich unter mein Kinn legt. Vorsichtig hebt sie so meinen Kopf an, dreht ihn in ihre Richtung, dass sich meine Augen in den Ihren verlieren können. Diese Augen, sie sehen mich an, bestückt mit so vielen Fragen, die sie nicht ausspricht. Sie weiß, wer ich bin, dass ich getötet habe und, obwohl das so lange her ist, ich ihr immer noch viel Ärger gemacht habe, seit ich in ihrem Dojo wohne. Allerdings ist ihr das egal. Sie wollte, dass der Wanderer Kenshin Himura bleibt, nicht der Battosai, nicht der Killer, sondern einfach nur der Mensch, der ich bin, wenn man mir auf der Straße begegnen würde. Das ist es, was sie an mich bindet, was sie so viel Vertrauen in mich legen lässt und ich würde sie um keinen Preis der Welt enttäuschen oder betrügen wollen.

Ich schließe meine Augen kurz, nur, um ihrem Blick zu entgehen. "Kaoru... es ist nichts, wirklich." bringe ich leise über meine Lippen, doch mit jedem Male, wie ich ihr dies sage, sinkt die Chance, dass sie es mir auch wirklich glaubt. Zu viele Geheimnisse habe ich trotzdem noch vor ihr, die ich ihr einfach nicht anvertrauen kann, da ich Angst habe. Angst, sie zu verlieren. Meine zweite große Liebe, Kaoru...

Sie schüttelt langsam den Kopf, als ihre Hand wieder von meinem Kinn verschwindet und schaut mich an. "Nein, bitte Kenshin, sag das nicht. Ich sehe es dir an, dass dir etwas große Sorgen bereitet. Ich weiß, wer du warst, doch ich weiß auch, wer du bist. Die Vergangenheit ist mir völlig egal, ich lebe in der Gegenwart und du tust das auch. Warum lässt du dich jedes Mal so von deiner Vergangenheit erfassen und leiten? Warum kannst du sie nicht einmal ruhen lassen?" Ihre Worte lassen mich lächeln. So ernst kann sie auch sein und ist es in letzter Zeit auch oft gewesen. Doch genauso, wie ich, weiß auch sie, dass mein Lächeln nicht aus tiefster Seele kommt, es ist nur eines, dass sich Augenscheinlich beruhigend wie ein Schleier über den Rest in mir legt. Ich konnte es ihr nie zeigen, ich konnte ihr nie mein wirkliches Lächeln zeigen, so sehr ich es auch wollte, irgendetwas hält mich davon ab, doch sie glaubt immer noch fest daran, dass ich es eines Tages könnte und das lässt sie Mut fassen, mir jedes Mal so stark, aufmunternd und tröstend gegenüberzutreten, obwohl ihr so oft zum Gegenteil zumute ist. Ich hatte sie immer beschützt, körperlich... doch sie hat mich so oft gerettet, geistlich...

Sie legt ihre Hand auf meine Schulter, als ich mich nun vollends von dem Fluss abwende, um ihr meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Schließlich erhebe ich mich und ziehe sie sanft mit mir. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen." meine ich, noch immer lächelnd, während ich sie kurz in die Arme nehme. Meine Art des stillen Dankes an sie. Sie reicht mir mein Schwert, das sie aufgehoben hatte und ich stecke es in meinen Gürtel, wie ich es immer tue. Es ist eigentlich nur zu witzig... Die Meiji Ära verbietet das Tragen von Schwertern und ich lasse mich trotzdem noch immer mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit blicken. Wie ich schon sagte, es ist noch nicht die Ära, die es sein sollte. Ich habe noch nie Ärger deswegen bekommen, doch das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich inzwischen hier gut bekannt bin, es hat eher etwas mit der Organisation des ganzen Drumherum zu tun, welche seit Jahren läuft, allerdings wohl auch in Jahren nicht abgeschlossen sein wird.

Hand in Hand verfolge ich mit Kaoru den Weg, der zu ihrem kleinen Dojo führt. Als ich mich umschaue, beobachte ich den Regen der Kirschblüten, der von den Bäumen ausgelöst wird. Einige landen im Wasser und lassen sich treiben, einige werden einfach davongeweht. Wie schön muss es sein, so leicht und sorglos durch sein Leben zu gehen. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und zupfe leicht an einer Kirschblüte, die sich in Kaorus Haaren verfangen hatte, behalte sie in der Hand und sie lächelt. "Die Kirschblüten blühen wieder, Kenshin... Seitdem wir dies das erste Mal beobachtet haben, hat sich vieles verändert. Schwer war die Zeit, die wir damals durchstehen mussten, nein, die du durchstehen musstest." Ich blicke kurz auf und stoppe sie. "Wir..." meine ich entschieden und überlasse die Kirschblüte wieder dem Wind, so, wie ich erneut meinen Gedanken den Vorrang überlasse.

Schweigend laufen wir weiter, bis ich nicht weit vor mir das Haus erblicke, das ich nun schon so gut kenne. Es ist der kleine Dojo, der Kaoru gehört. Die Heimstätte meiner Familie, Freunde und Geliebten. Mein Blick bleibt daran heften und Kaorus folgt Meinem. Sie streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blickt erneut in meine Richtung. "O-kaeri-nasai..." flüstert sie und wiederholt die Worte, die mir vor zwei Jahren das Meiste bedeutet hatten. Sie gaben mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, was ich gesucht habe, doch nie gefunden auf meiner Reise, bis jetzt. Sie streckt ihre Hand aus, mit der Handfläche nach oben und der Stoff ihres Kimonos flattert im Wind, als ich ebenfalls zaghaft meinen Arm in ihre Richtung bewege. Meine Handfläche berührt Ihre und mit einem Mal scheinen alle meine negativen Gedanken, die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit und die Sorgen verflogen. Ich bin zu Hause... "Tadaima..."

* * *

Teil II "Die, die ich liebe"

"Surely man was born  
To defend the one he loves.  
Even if the fierce winds blow  
And blow away the smile,

If one has courage in his heart  
Someday he shall meet his dream."

Als wir eintreten, lausche ich dem wunderschönen, beruhigenden Klang des Windspiels, was jetzt schon so lange vor der Tür des Dojo hängt. Kaoru sagte mir, dass es so lange klingen wird, wie es noch gute Nachrichten gibt, die hereingebracht werden. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich daran vorbeilaufe, lausche ich, wenn auch unbewusst.

Kaoru lässt sich lächelnd, aber seufzend auf dem Rand der Holzterrasse nieder, von der aus man einen Blick in den Hof des Geländes bekommt, wo weiter hinten das kleine Lagerhäuschen steht, in dem ich meine erste Nacht hier verbrachte. Bei diesem Gedanken muss ich leicht grinsen, denn es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, ins Bad zu ihr zu stürmen, wo ich sie doch überhaupt noch nicht kannte. Nicht so wie jetzt, nicht so, wie wir uns die drei Jahre kennen gelernt hatten. Ich habe einfach Angst um sie gehabt, das war alles.

Ich knie mich neben Kaoru hin und streiche ihr kurz über den Rücken. "Du solltest dir doch nicht so viel Aufregung bereiten, jetzt, wo du schwanger bist..." ein Lächeln huscht wieder über meine Lippen, doch schon um einiges befreiter, als vorher. Sie schaut mich an. "Seit du hier bist, bin ich diese Aufregung schon gewohnt, Kenshin." "Oro?" "Nur ein Scherz." Sie fängt an, zu lachen als auch ich darin einstimme. Kaoru hat Recht, so viel Aufregung, wie ich in drei Jahren verursacht habe, hätte sie sicher in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht erlebt. Doch es hilft alles nichts: Ich konnte sie nicht loslassen und sie konnte mich auch nicht loslassen.

"Ich mache uns einen Tee, du solltest wirklich aufpassen, da du jetzt für zwei Acht geben musst." Lächelnd trete ich durch die Tür in das Haus ein, um mich auf den Weg zur Küche zu machen und das Wasser zu erhitzen, was nicht sehr lange dauert. Inzwischen blicke ich mich wieder etwas gedankenverloren um, als ich nach dem Regal greife, in dem ich die Tassen finde und die Zutaten für den Tee. Schließlich gieße ich vorsichtig alles zusammen und stelle es auf ein Holztablett, um es nach draußen zu transportieren, neben Kaoru zu stellen und mich diesmal auch hinzusetzen, ganz nahe an sie heran.

"Meinst du, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird, Kenshin?" Sie nimmt eine der kleinen Tassen an sich und sieht mich strahlend an, wie sie es immer tut, wenn sie von unserem gemeinsamen Kind redet und ich merke regelrecht, wie ihre gute Laune auf mich übergeht. "Ich weiß nicht, aber wenn es ein Mädchen wird, dann bin ich sicher, dass sie ganz die Mutter wird." "Und wenn es ein Junge wird?" Ihr Blick hängt weiterhin an mir und ist etwas ernster geworden, denn ich weiß genau, worauf Kaoru jetzt anspielt. Ich hatte selbst schon so oft darüber nachgedacht, das Schwert einfach wegzulegen, nicht mehr ständig auf Reisen zu gehen, wie ich es immer tue, wenn ich irgendwo gebraucht werde, obwohl ich nicht mehr der Battosai von früher bin. Ich wollte bei ihr bleiben, doch ich kann auch die anderen Menschen nicht leiden sehen. "Wenn es ein Junge wird, wirst du ihn unterrichten?" hakt Kaoru erneut nach, obwohl sie auch weiß, dass ich sie sehr gut verstanden habe. Ihr Gesicht wird etwas trauriger. "Dass er auch ein Schwertkämpfer wird, wie du? Dass er ständig unterwegs ist?" Ich seufze bloß und senke meine Augen auf den Boden, nehme einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk, dessen Weg durch meinen Körper ich regelrecht spüren kann.

"Ich weiß es nicht, doch..." antworte ich schließlich doch noch und schaue auf, spüre, wie sie mich gespannt ansieht, dass ich meine Antwort vollende. "... egal, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird, wenn unser Kind da ist, verspreche ich dir, dass ich nicht mehr fortgehen werde. Ich werde hier bleiben und Vater und Ehemann sein... Wie ich es schon vor so langer Zeit hätte sein sollen, doch ich habe dich immer wieder allein gelassen." Bei den letzten Worten stockt meine Stimme etwas, doch ich versuche es, so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken, als ich etwas Nasses auf meinem Arm spüre und die kleine Tasse wieder abstelle. Als ich hochsehe, bemerke ich, wie Kaoru ein paar Tränen über die Wangen laufen, doch keine Tränen des Leides und der Trauer, es sind eher Tränen der Freude und des Glückes. Ich hatte diese Worte so ernst gemeint, wie man sie nur konnte, ich habe es endlich geschafft, sie glücklich zu machen und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es auch das, was mich glücklich machen wird.

Ein befreiendes Lächeln tritt auf meine Lippen und ich hebe meine Hand, um ihr vorsichtig die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. "Kaoru, ich liebe dich mehr als jeden anderen, nur wusste ich bisher nicht, wie ich es dir zeigen soll. Ich gebe dir hier und jetzt das Versprechen, wenn unser Kind geboren ist, soll es für immer sein..." flüstere ich ihr zu, umschließe mit meiner Hand die Ihren und nehme ihr das Gefäß aus der Hand, stelle es wieder hin. "Mein Schwert wird dann für immer in dieser Scheide ruhen." Dann halte ich einen Moment still, woraufhin sie ihren Blick etwas hebt und mich fragend ansieht. "Ich habe dir noch nie... gesagt, dass Kenshin eigentlich nicht mein richtiger Name ist. Mein Meister gab ihn mir damals, als er anfing, mich in der Schwertkampfkunst zu unterrichten. Er sagte, dass mein richtiger Name nicht passend für einen Schwertkämpfer wäre, so gab er mir diesen hier." "Und wie lautet dein richtiger Name?" "Shinta..." Kaoru streicht mit ihren Fingern an meiner linken Wange entlang, fährt die Linien der Narbe ab, die diese Gesichtshälfte zeichnet. "Shinta." wiederholt sie. "Kaoru, wenn ich hier bleibe, wenn unser Kind da ist, wenn ich für immer das Schwert niederlege... Wirst du mich dann so nennen, wie es einst meine Eltern getan haben?" fragend sehe ich sie an und erhoffe mir eine Antwort. "Natürlich werde ich das, Kenshin." antwortet sie, erleichtert mir etwas Gutes zu tun und helfen zu können, die Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten.

Mit einem Kuss auf ihre roten Lippen besiegele ich dieses Versprechen. Dann entferne ich mich langsam wieder von ihrem Gesicht, um nach unten auf ihren Bauch zu schauen, der doch schon recht dick ist, immerhin ist das nicht ihr erster oder zweiter Schwangerschaftsmonat, bald würde es soweit sein. Vorsichtig lege ich meinen Kopf gegen ihn und lausche mit meinem Ohr daran, als ob ich jeden Moment erwarte, wie er einen Laut von sich gibt. Mit meiner rechten Hand streiche ich sanft darüber und gebe mich lächelnd diesem Moment hin, von dem ich niemals dachte, dass es ihn je geben würde. Ich... Battosai, der Killer... Vater? Nein, nicht der Battosai, Kenshin, der Wanderer. "Kenshin, das ist das schönste Geschenk, was du mir je machen konntest." höre ich Kaoru sagen und lasse es auf mich einwirken, wie sich ihre Hand auf meine legt, wir beide jetzt so nahe mit unserem Kind verbunden sind. Stille breitet sich aus, bis auf das Zwitschern einiger Vögel.

Doch einen Moment später hebe ich, zu Kaorus Überraschung meinen Kopf wieder und spähe in den Hof hinein. "Was hast du, Kenshin?" fragt sie mich. Sie weiß, dass ich dies nur tue, wenn ich etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt habe, doch mein gerade ernst gewordenes Gesicht, lockert sich wieder auf. "Yahiko, warum kommst du nicht einfach raus?" rufe ich schließlich und Kaoru fängt an, zu grinsen, als sie den Jungen mit den wirren, schwarzen Haaren und dem Holzschwert auf den Rücken gebunden erblickt, der, nicht weit von uns, hinter einer Hecke hervorgeschlichen kommt. "Ich mag die Hiten-Mitsurugi-Technik nicht..." beklagt sich Yahiko. "Du spielst unfair, Kenshin." Nun, unfair kann man das nicht gerade nennen, aber durch das Training mit Meister Hiko und diese Technik, die man als die perfekte Killer-Technik bezeichnen kann, wurden meine Sinne und meine Reflexe so geschärft, dass ich jeden spüren kann, der sich in meiner Nähe aufhält. Ich kann durch seine Emotionen sein Verhalten im Kampf vorhersehen und mich somit auf seine nächsten Schritte einstellen. Kombiniert mit meinem Können ist es das, weshalb ich während der Revolutionszeit überlebt habe. Warum ich der war, auf den sich alle verlassen haben, der Schrecken des Bakufu, der Meister des Batto-Jutsu, der Killer, von dessen Existenz nur wenige wussten, die Geheimwaffe der Ishin Shishi, der Verfechter der Neuzeit, der Hitokiri Battosai.

"Du nennst es nicht unfair, uns heimlich zu beobachten, ohne einen Laut von dir zu geben?" schimpft Kaoru, die wieder voll in ihrem Element ist, wenn Yahiko hier ist. Die Beiden sind wirklich wie Katz und Maus, finden jedes Mal einen Grund, sich zu streiten und doch ist es im weitesten Sinne oft überhaupt nicht ernst gemeint und es würde einem ohne den anderen langweilig werden, auf Dauer. "Ich bin nur zum Training vorbeigekommen und als ich euch gesehen habe, dachte ich, dass ich euch nicht stören will und mich lieber etwas im Hintergrund halte." meint Yahiko unschuldig grinsend und es hätte nur noch der Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf gefehlt. "Na warte, du unerzogener Bengel, kein Respekt!" "Reg dich lieber nicht auf, denk dran, du musst für zwei Acht geben." Yahikos Grinsen ist einfach nicht zu löschen und er zeigt auf Kaorus dicken Bauch, wobei er bewusst meine Worte, die ich vorhin gesagt habe, zitiert und langsam anfängt, zu lachen. Kaoru springt unterdessen auf, schnappt sich das Holztablett, um es Yahiko auf den Kopf zu schlagen, doch ich springe im entscheidenden Moment dazwischen, dass es nicht ihn erwischt, sondern mich, was beide Streitenden wieder etwas ruhiger macht und ihr Blick sich nun auf mich konzentriert. "Oro... oro..." stammele ich vor mich hin. Kaorus Schläge sind wirklich nicht schlecht, sie ist immerhin Leiterin dieses Dojo, so sehe ich für einen kurzen Moment wirklich fast Sterne vor den Augen, als ich langsam zu Boden sinke und auf meinem Hintern zum Sitzen komme.

"Kenshin, alles in Ordnung?" entsetzt schmeißt Kaoru das Tablett weg, um sich neben mich zu hocken. "Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast, Yahiko!" "Ich? Wer musste denn mit dem Holztablett rumhantieren, als wäre es ein Schwert?" kontert dieser jedoch gleich und ich hebe nur abwehrend die Arme. "Na, na... ist schon gut, hört auf, euch zu streiten. Aber Yahiko hat schon Recht, es ist Zeit für sein Training." Ich erhebe mich und helfe auch Kaoru wieder auf die Beine, dann führe ich sie, begleitet von dem Jungen, in den Trainingsraum, welcher fast einer Trainingshalle gleicht, doch der Boden ist natürlich, er ist lediglich von einer Wand umringt. Schließlich liebt sie es, Schiedsrichter bei unseren Trainingskämpfen zu sein. Besonders, damit sie Yahikos Gesicht sehen kann, wenn er verliert. Als Yahiko seine Aufwärmübungen macht, lege ich mein Schwert ab und wähle ebenfalls ein Bambus-Schwert, denn sonst wäre ich immer im Vorteil bei einem solchen Kampf, es ist ja nur Training und nicht echt. Außerdem tut ein Bambus-Schwert weitaus weniger weh. Nun bringe ich doch jemandem mehr oder weniger die Hiten-Mitsurugi-Technik bei... Aber ich konnte es nun mal nicht verhindern, dass sich der Junge so viel von mir abschaut, er beherrscht die Angriffe und Schläge wirklich bald perfekt und ehe er diese Technik noch unterschätzt, bringe ich sie ihm lieber richtig bei, auch, wenn ich das zuerst nicht wollte. Immerhin ist es die Technik des Battosai, aber Yahiko ist ein guter Kämpfer und nicht dumm. Er wird nicht das wiederholen, was ich dereinst falsch machte. Ich habe großes Vertrauen zu ihm und ich weiß, dass er mich darin nicht enttäuscht.

Schließlich trete ich auf die eine Seite des Raumes und Yahiko auf die andere, in der Mitte, außerhalb des Feldes steht Kaoru und hebt einen Arm, lässt ihn sinken und gibt das Startzeichen. "Los!"

Als hätte er die ganze Zeit schon in den Startlöchern gesessen, springt Yahiko jetzt, so schnell er kann, auf mich zu, doch es ist mein Vorteil, dass er eines nicht hat, was ich habe. Nämlich noch immer ist die unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit und das Voraussehen der Attacken des Gegners mein Geheimnis, was ich ihm nicht anvertrauen werde. Wie schon gesagt, ich bringe ihm mehr oder weniger diese Technik bei, doch ich werde diese Ausbildung nicht komplett machen. Es darf einfach keinen weiteren Absolventen meiner Art geben, das sagte ich schon Meister Hiko, als ich ihn damals wieder verließ und er mir einreden wollte, dass ich sein Nachfolger werde.

Ich weiche also blitzschnell aus, wobei ich darauf achte, so schnell zu sein, dass ich mit einem Sprung über Yahiko komme, was mir auch gelingt. Als er noch seinen Rücken zu mir gewandt hat, die Position, wie er mich angreifen wollte, greife ich ihn aus der Luft mit dem 'Ryu Tsui Sen' an, eine Attacke, die direkt von oben kommt und auf die rechte oder linke Schulter, oder sogar den Kopf des Gegners geschlagen wird, durch den Angriff aus der Luft ist das Ganze natürlich besonders effektiv. Doch Yahiko erkennt dies, dreht sich so schnell er kann, um, um meine Attacke mit seinem Schwert zu stoppen, indem er es waagerecht mit beiden Händen vor sich hält, mir in dieser Haltung ein Stück entgegenkommt und ich nur auf das Schwert einschlagen kann. Er hatte mich mit einem 'Ryu Sho Sen' gestoppt. Unsere Bambus-Schwerter prallen krachend aufeinander, doch ich werde ganz sicher nicht nach hinten nachgeben, genauso wenig tut es Yahiko. Er ist wirklich sehr stark geworden mit der Zeit.

Kurz darauf springt Yahiko in die Luft und vollführt aus dem Sprung ein Batto-Jutsu, über den Kopf, eine der Techniken, die meine Spezialität sind, denn, warum hieß ich sonst früher der 'Battosai'? Ja, dieser Name rührt einzig und allein von der Batto-Jutsu-Technik mit Schwert und Scheide her, die ich erfunden und bevorzugt verwendet habe. Doch ich sehe diesen Angriff erneut kommen, weiche aus und beobachte, wie Yahikos Schlag gegen die Wand geht. Wenn das Schwert echt wäre, dann wäre Kaoru jetzt sicher sauer auf uns. Wieder hinter Yahiko stehend, vollführe ich jetzt ein 'Do Ryu Sen', eine Attacke, bei der auf dem Boden liegende Steine auf Yahiko zugeschleudert werden, der diese allerdings auch kommen sieht. So rennt er auf die Wand zu, lässt sich von ihr abprallen und springt in die Luft, um den Steinen zu entkommen und dann mitten im Flug sein Schwert zu ziehen und auf mich einzuschlagen. Doch allzu leicht mache ich ihm das nicht und ducke mich einfach unter dem Schwert weg, dann renne ich unter ihm durch, springe erneut in die Höhe, über ihn, der noch immer in der Luft ist. "Ryu Tsui Sen!" schreie ich und mein Schlag trifft Yahiko, der daraufhin krachend auf dem Boden landet. Ich komme ein paar Schritte neben ihm auf. "Game over, Yahiko." grinse ich und auch Kaoru gibt das Zeichen, was meinen Sieg bedeutet. "Ich werde niemals so gut wie du, Kenshin." keucht Yahiko, als er sich aufrappelt. "Aber ich werde es immer und immer wieder versuchen." fügt er stolz lächelnd hinzu.

"Yahiko, du bist sehr stark geworden..." antworte ich ihm, bleibe weiter vor ihm stehen, als ich etwas hinter meinem Rücken hervorhole. Ein Schwert, das ich in meiner Hand halte und ihm entgegenstrecke. "Das ist ein Sakabato, genauso wie meines..." Yahiko weiß gar nicht, was er sagen soll. So eins hatte er sich schon immer gewünscht, das wusste ich. Er streckt seinen Arm aus und nimmt es ehrfurchtsvoll an sich. "Es gehört dir. Und wenn ich mein Schwert niederlege, dann kannst du damit mein Werk fortführen, wie du es mir immer versprochen hast." Ein Lächeln tritt auf meine Lippen und auf die von Kaoru, die schließlich neben mich gelaufen kommt. "Ein sehr guter Kampf, Yahiko, da muss ich ihm wirklich zustimmen!"

"Kenshin..." Yahikos Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll." "Nein, Yahiko... Ich habe zu danken für deine Unterstützung die ganze Zeit über." Der Junge verbeugt sich und verlässt den Trainingsraum. "Das muss ich Tsubame, Sanosuke und Megumi gleich zeigen." ruft er noch, als er sich verabschiedet und verschwindet. Dann nehme ich mein eigenes Schwert wieder an mich und blicke zu Kaoru. "Er ist schon jetzt viel stärker als ich in seinem Alter war. Ich bin sicher, er wird die Menschen beschützen, wie du es ihm mit der Kamiya Kasshin Schule beigebracht hast." Ich lächle sie an, als sie nickt. "Aber ich dachte, du wolltest niemandem die Hiten-Mitsurugi-Technik beibringen, Kenshin?" "Ich habe sie ihm nicht beigebracht, das Meiste hat er mir selbst abgeschaut. Und außerdem..." ich blicke etwas gedankenverloren zu der Tür, durch die Yahiko verschwunden war. "Außerdem wird diese Ausbildung nicht komplett, ich möchte nicht noch jemanden ausbilden, der zu einem Killer wird und ich möchte ihm auch das Leid ersparen, was ich als Hitokiri Battosai ertragen musste. Ich will nicht, dass er auch jemanden verliert, der ihm so wichtig ist."

Kaorus Blick wird erneut von Sorgen beherrscht, als ich wieder aufsehe und zu ihr blicke. "Du hast jemanden verloren?" "Ja..." sage ich leise, gehe auf sie zu und mit ihr zusammen in den Nebenraum, wo sie sich hinsetzt und ich mich um das Feuer kümmere, da der Tag sich dem Ende neigt. So ist es eine ganze Weile still zwischen uns. Die Frage brennt ihr ganz sicher auf der Zunge, das weiß ich, das erkenne ich ganz deutlich, doch sie überlegt, ob sie sie aussprechen soll oder nicht. Sie überlegt, ob sie mich damit verletzt. Doch eigentlich sollte ich überlegen, ob ich sie damit verletze, wenn ich es ihr erzähle.

Einige weitere Minuten der Stille vergehen und ich versuche, ihrem Blick so gut wie möglich zu entweichen, doch ich kann es nicht für immer vor ihr verstecken. Kaoru ist meine Frau, sehr bald werden wir Eltern und das ist mit Abstand das schrecklichste Geheimnis, was ich vor ihr verstecke. Sie weiß, wer ich bin, doch sie weiß nicht, was ich getan habe. Ich trete langsam auf sie zu, setze mich neben sie, während sie mich noch immer ansieht. "Kenshin, ich..." doch ich lege ihr sanft meinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund, als sie anfangen will, zu sprechen. "Kaoru, es tut mir leid, dass ich es so lange versteckt habe, aber... Ich muss es dir irgendwann erzählen, besonders jetzt, da wir Mann und Frau sind. Da du schwanger bist. Du sollst wissen, es gab da etwas..." Ich stocke, da ich überlege, wie ich weiterreden soll, ob ich überhaupt weiterreden soll, doch ich bemerke ihre Arme, wie sie sich um mich legen und meinen Körper nahe an Ihren heranziehen. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und schließt die Augen. "Erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt, Kenshin. Ich will dir helfen, es zu bewältigen. Ich will, dass du wieder glücklich wirst." Ich schlucke kurz, doch durch ihre Worte ermutigt hole ich erneut Luft. "Du weißt, dass der Battosai ein Auftragskiller war... Du weißt auch, dass er getötet hat, wen er sollte, ohne Ausnahme..." "Ja..." ich spüre Kaorus Atem, als sie leise diese Antwort flüstert. So fahre ich fort. "Der Battosai..." ich schüttele ganz leicht den Kopf. "Nein, ich... hatte den Auftrag zu töten... meine Frau... Tomoe... Himura..."

* * *

Teil III "Allein und doch zu Zweit"

"Drowning memories steeped in crime down the sea  
A man goes out once more for an endless journey  
Even if the winds take away the footprints  
Even if time passes

Alone, again a visit alone  
That became a story"

Es gibt Leben, welches dazu bestimmt ist, anderes Leben zu zerstören. Und Meines war schon lange dafür bestimmt, obwohl ich erst 17 war. Egal, ob ich tagsüber durch die Stadt streifte, ob ich Gespräche mit meinen Mitmenschen führte, die ich jeden Tag traf, so lief es doch alles darauf hinaus, dass es in der Nacht wieder soweit sein würde. Jemand würde mich rufen, mit dem Befehl, zu töten. Und ich tat es auch... Nacht für Nacht, Jahr für Jahr und immer mit dem Ziel der Befreiung. Dass der Tod derjenigen, die ich umbrachte, einen Sinn hat und eines Tages die neue, bessere und stärkere Ära ans Tageslicht treten würde. Denke ich jedoch jetzt daran zurück, so ist es ein Gedanke voller Reue, Schuldgefühle und Trauer... Trauer für den Menschen, den ich damals verlor, weil er das beschützen wollte, was ihm am Wichtigsten war... Mein Leben.

Doch ich will von vorn anfangen, denn diese Geschichte braucht Zeit... Zeit um das alles zu begreifen, um es zu verstehen, um es zu verfluchen oder einfach nur schockiert hinzunehmen, was ich tat... Als der Killer Battosai, der stets im Dunkeln operierte flüchtete ich vor dem Tageslicht. Verbarg mich unter einer Tarnung, der, des normalen Menschen. Tagsüber streifte ich durch die Stadt und wer mich sah, würde wohl kaum in mir einen blutrünstigen Mörder vermuten. Und genau das war es, was ich mir... nein, die Leute, die sich mich zu ihrem Nutzen machten, zunutze machten. Ich war der Killer, der bei Nacht zuschlug, die Geheimwaffe und leider auch das Ziel vieler Anschläge, um meine Identität ausfindig zu machen.

So auch an diesem Abend war ich gerade unterwegs dahin zurück, wo ich das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte, zu Hause zu sein. Es war nicht viel, ein kleines Hotel, doch alle, die in etwa meiner Art angehörten, fanden dort einen sicheren Unterschlupf. Ich wagte es jedoch nicht, noch einen einzigen Schritt zu tun, als ich plötzlich aus meiner näheren Umgebung ein Geräusch hörte. Es war nicht das eines vorbeigehenden Menschen, es war das eines Mannes, der auf mich wartete... Mit dem Ziel, mich zu vernichten. Und noch ehe ich diese Gedanken auch nur zu Ende gebracht hatte, stürzte er schon auf mich zu, schleuderte mit seiner Kette, die er mitgebracht hatte, um sich, um mich dann mit seinem Schwert zu erwischen. Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt... Ich war sie schon gewöhnt, deshalb war ich auch nicht sonderlich überrascht. Doch er war schnell. Seine Kette wickelte sich um mein Handgelenk, in dem ich mein Schwert hielt, so war ich unfähig, weiter von ihm wegzulaufen, als es die Kette ermöglichte. Er zog, er hatte wirklich Kraft, die ich ihm nicht entgegenzusetzen hatte. So blieb mir nur die Möglichkeit, zu springen, was ich auch tat. Ich sprang geradewegs über ihn hinweg, wobei ich ihn mit dem Schwert erwischte und seinen Oberkörper förmlich aufschlitzte... ihn tötete...

Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen, als ich keuchend wieder auf dem Boden aufkam und mich von der Kette befreite. Kein Mensch, der mich je sah, der mich töten sah, überlebte bisher. Nur so konnte meine Identität ein Geheimnis bleiben. Der leblose Körper des Mannes sank zu Boden, doch genau zu dieser Zeit trug es sich zu, dass eine junge Frau mit einem Schirm vorbeilief. Das Blut des Mannes spritzte auch in ihre Richtung, abgefangen durch den Schirm. Sie schaute mich an und ich blickte ebenso überrascht nach oben. Sie hatte alles gesehen und sah mich weiter an, bis nach einer endlosen Minute ein paar Worte aus ihrem Mund drangen, die ich nie vergessen werde. "Du... du lässt es Blut regnen..." Mit diesen Worten brach sie zusammen, direkt vor mir. Ich fing sie auf und überlegte einen Moment, als ich dann beschloss, sie mitzunehmen. In den Unterschlupf des Killers, da ich es nicht über das Herz brachte, sie zu töten. Sie hatte etwas an sich, was mich innehalten ließ, doch ich wusste noch nicht, was das war.

Ihr Name war Tomoe. Sie lebte fortan mit mir zusammen in einem Zimmer. Wusste nicht viel über ihre Vergangenheit, mir war das ziemlich egal, doch oft überlegte ich, ob ich sie nicht eigentlich hätte töten sollen. Sie war die einzige Person, die mich je töten sah und überlebte. Oft hatte ich Alpträume, sie könne uns verraten und hintergehen, doch die tat nichts dergleichen. Sie lebte sich bei uns ein, übernahm Arbeiten und mit der Zeit war es schon ganz normal, ihr zu begegnen, wenn ich zurückkam. Und trotz dessen, dass sie wusste, was ich tat, was meine Aufgabe war, empfing sie mich mit einem warmen Lächeln, was mich alle Sorgen vergessen ließ. Wir kamen uns mit der Zeit näher, auch, wenn ich es nicht unbedingt zugeben wollte, doch sie wuchs mir ans Herz, wir gingen sogar zusammen aus, bis zu dem Tage, der unser Leben verändern sollte.

Die großen Köpfe der Revolution traten an diesem Tag zu einem Rat zusammen. Ich sollte Katsura, den Mann, der mich aufnahm, begleiten, doch warum sollte ich? Wie sollte ich ihm helfen? Ich bin sein Hitokiri, sein Killer, das ist der einzige Weg, wie ich ihm dienen konnte. So ging ich zusammen mit Tomoe aus. Wir tranken zusammen Sake, doch er schmeckte mir noch nie. Man sagt, wenn einem der Sake nicht schmeckt, dann ist etwas mit einem nicht in Ordnung. Mir hatte er noch nie geschmeckt... Doch ich hatte, wenn ich das so sagen kann, auch noch nie das Gefühl in mir, was völlige Ordnung oder Wohlbefinden beschreiben könnte. Wir sprachen miteinander... das taten wir sonst eigentlich nicht. Nicht mehr als ein paar kurze Worte, die gewechselt wurden, doch diesmal war es mehr und es war auch länger. Sie redete ohne Umschweife direkt mit mir. Warum ich der bin, der ich jetzt bin. Warum ich mein Schwert nicht niederlege. Warum ich es mir erlaube, als derjenige, der die Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod fällt, zu operieren. Ich wollte es ihr nicht sagen, doch genau darüber habe ich mir schon Gedanken gemacht, seit ich das erste Mal getötet habe, doch diese Gedanken wurden durch neue Aufträge immer wieder verworfen... Mein Herz und meine Hände sind auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten. Mein Herz will das alles nicht, es spricht dagegen, es wehrt sich dagegen, doch meine Hände führen aus, was ihnen gesagt wird, ohne, auf das zu achten, was das andere Körperteil will. Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, umso verwirrter wurde ich. Deshalb hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit damit aufgehört und mich einfach nur meiner Aufgabe hingegeben.

Dann gab es da noch was, bevor ich zu den weiteren Ereignissen dieses Tags komme. Als ich an diesem Tag, an dem ich Tomoe getroffen habe, wieder einen Auftrag ausführte, kämpfte ich gegen einen Mann, es war ein ganz normaler Kampf, doch ich war irgendwie nicht ganz bei der Sache, so erwischte er mich mit seinem Schwert an meiner linken Wange, die seitdem eine längliche Narbe von rechts oben nach links unten ziert. Es ist diese Narbe, die während der ganzen Revolutionszeit nie aufhörte, zu bluten... Es ist auch die Narbe, die durch die mir bedeutendsten Personen verursacht wurde. Der erste Teil der Narbe, die mich bis heute kennzeichnet, kennzeichnet als derjenige, der in der Revolutionszeit die Menschen niedergemetzelt hat.

Der Abend war schon recht weit vorangeschritten, als plötzlich einer unserer Kundschafter hereingestürmt kam und mir mitteilte, dass die Shinsengumi, die Polizei der Regierung, die gegen die Revolution waren, erfahren hätten, dass heute ein Treffen der Köpfe der Revolution ist und sie angreifen werden. Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg und nahm Tomoe mit mir, doch fand am Zielort so gut wie niemanden mehr vor, außer den Shinsengumi, die fast alle unserer Mitglieder, die bei dem Treffen waren, überfallen und getötet hatten und uns jetzt umstellten. Ich beorderte Tomoe an, zu fliehen, doch sie blieb. Sie wollte sehen, was ich tue. Es mit eigenen Augen mitverfolgen, wie ich Menschen töte. Lange Zeit zum Überlegen hatte ich nicht und ließ sie gewähren. Ich zog mein Schwert und schlug für uns eine Schneise durch die angreifenden Menschen, die ich, einen nach dem anderen, einfach umbrachte. Mit einer Kühlheit, die Tomoe erschreckte, ich sah es deutlich in ihren Augen, ich sehe es heute noch...

Kurze Zeit später trafen wir nach fast endlosem Suchen doch noch auf Katsura, der mich schon fast für tot erklärt hatte. Es war nichts mehr zu retten, die Revolutionäre mussten Kyoto verlassen und besonders für mich war es wichtig. Er hatte ein Haus, in welches ich mit Tomoe gehen sollte, weit weg von hier. Wir sollten dort leben, als Mann und Frau, bis er wieder nach uns schicken ließ und sich die Aufstände hier beruhigt haben. Diese Tarnung sollte keinen Verdacht auf uns lenken. Mein ganzer Widerwillen, hier zu bleiben und ihm zu helfen, stieß auf taube Ohren und so nahm ich mit Tomoe den Weg auf mich, heraus aus der Stadt, die von Unruhen gebeutelt war, weg aus der Menschenmenge und hinein in die Einsamkeit, die Isolation. Zusammen mit der Frau, die mehr über mich wusste, als ich es je zu sagen vermochte.

Monate vergingen und ich vergaß schon fast das Leben, wie ich es bisher in Kyoto geführt hatte, ich vergaß die Menschen, die ich töten sollte, denn hier draußen war alles noch so friedlich. Ich lebte zusammen mit Tomoe und sonst niemandem. Wir hatten hier viel Zeit, Zeit, um uns näher zu kommen, uns zu unterhalten über unsere Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Wir tranken zusammen Sake und mit der Zeit kam es mir wirklich vor, wie das Leben, was nur ein Ehemann mit seiner Frau führt. Und was noch überraschender war: Der Sake schmeckte mir. Das war ein Zeichen, dass es das Leben hier war, was ich immer gesucht hatte... Ein kleines Stück Land, ein paar angebaute Güter und die Frau an der Seite, in die ich mich verliebt hatte... Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, doch das hatte ich wirklich. Es war nicht nur die Zeit, die wir beide hier verbrachten, es war ihre ganze Art. Nächtelang saßen wir am Feuer, Arm in Arm und haben gar nichts gesagt und ich spürte auch, dass sie sich in mich verliebt hatte. Und irgendwann folgte der Moment, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben nie vergessen werde...

"Du hättest schon immer so ein Leben führen können, wenn du niemals ein Schwert angefasst hättest..." meinte sie zu mir. Ich dachte selbst erst einen Moment nach, ehe ich ihr antwortete. "Ich hatte noch nie die Zeit, so darüber nachzudenken." "Jetzt hast du die Zeit dazu..." "Und ich streite es nicht ab, dass ich mir das in letzter Zeit durch den Kopf habe gehen lassen. Aber ich kann nicht jetzt aufhören, nicht in diesem Moment. Ich werde noch gebraucht, die Revolutionäre sind am Umsturz und nach dieser Zeit wird eine bessere kommen, wo Menschen in Frieden leben können. Und ich werde ihnen helfen, diese Zeit einzuleiten. Wenn es einmal soweit ist, dann werde ich mein Schwert niederlegen und einen anderen Weg finden, die Menschen zu beschützen, ohne, dass ich sie töten muss. Ich könnte sie glücklich machen, genau wie dich... Tomoe, würdest du mich wirklich heiraten wollen?" Als diese Worte über meine Lippen kamen, spürte ich, wie etwas schweres, was um mein Herz lag, entwich. Noch nie hatte ich jemandem davon erzählt, was ich eigentlich dachte, warum ich dies alles tat, doch bei Tomoe fühlte ich, dass sie mich nie verraten würde, dass sie die einzige Person war, der ich mich anvertrauen konnte. Ich spürte ihren Körper, als sie sich zu mir aufrichtete und mir direkt in die Augen schaute. "Ja, das würde ich!" Ihre Worte machten den Moment unvergesslich, so, dass ich denken könnte, es ist gerade erst passiert. Doch dieser Abend sollte auch unser letzter in Gemeinsamkeit und Glück sein...

Was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, war, dass die Shogun eine Verschwörung gegen mich geplant hatten. Tomoe sollte mich ablenken, meine Gefühle einnehmen und mich schwächen, so, dass sie ein leichtes Spiel mit mir haben würden. Ich tötete damals, ohne es zu wissen, ihren Verlobten. Der Mann, dem ich die Wunde an meiner Wange zu verdanken habe. Sie wollte mich so sehr hassen, dass sie mich umbringen könnte, doch sie verliebte sich in mich. Ausgerechnet ich, der ihr ihr Glück stahl doch dafür neues Glück gab. Tomoe konnte es nicht, sie wollte unser beider Leben retten, damit wir in Frieden zusammenleben könnten. So brach sie am nächsten Morgen auf, um mit dem Anführer zu reden. Als ich aufwachte, war sie verschwunden, ich wusste nicht, wohin. Doch dann tauchte der Informant, der mich die ganzen Monate der Inaktivität mit neuen Informationen über den Zustand in Kyoto versorgte, wieder auf. Er hatte den Verräter gefunden, dem wir das alles zu verdanken haben. Der, der den Shinsengumi verraten hat, wo das Treffen ist, der, der unsere Leute auf dem Gewissen hatte. "Sie ist der Verräter... Es ist Tomoe. Du musst gehen und sie töten, sie trifft sich gerade mit dem Anführer der Shogun auf dem Berg."

Ich spürte fast, wie mein Herz einen Moment aussetzte. Das konnte nicht sein, warum ausgerechnet sie? Ich wollte es einfach nicht glauben, doch ich hatte vollstes Vertrauen zu diesem Informanten und Tomoe war weg. Irgendwie kam mir das dann schon etwas seltsam vor, doch in mir brach eine ganze Welt zusammen. Töten... Verrat... Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte, so perplex war ich. Hatte mich doch die Person, der ich am Meisten vertraute, betrogen. Ich musste sie töten, doch... wenn ich das wirklich musste, dann hätte ich es schon damals tun sollen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie wirklich der Verräter war, dem wir unsere Flucht hierher zu verdanken haben. Töten... Flüchten... Zuerst einmal musste ich sie finden, dann kann ich sie töten... Doch ich war sicher, dass ich es nicht kann, genauso, wie ich es damals nicht konnte, als ich ihr begegnet bin.

Mit jedem Schritt, den ich im eiskalten Schnee tat, waren meine Gedanken mehr und mehr verwirrt. Ich war nicht mehr richtig bei der Sache, achtete nicht mehr so recht auf meine Umgebung, auf meinen Umgang mit dem Schwert, sondern dachte nur noch an sie. Warum hatte sie das getan? Wir hatten uns ineinander verliebt, wir wollten heiraten... Ich vertraute ihr... Diese Verwirrung machten sich natürlich einige Angreifer zunutze, die bereits auf dem Berg auf mich gewartet hatten. Sie griffen von allen Seiten an, ich konnte sie zwar abschütteln, doch ich merkte selbst, dass ich nicht der war, der ich sonst immer war. Lag es an ihr? Vielleicht hatte sie es auch extra so getan. Lange Zeit mit mir allein zu leben, ineinander verlieben, damit sie mich durcheinander bringen kann, dass meine Fähigkeiten geschwächt werden? Und jetzt dieser Schlag... Ich musste mich zusammenreißen... und sie finden, allein, um sie noch einmal wieder zu sehen und ihr dann direkt von Angesicht zu Angesicht die Frage stellen: Warum?

Nach einiger Zeit war ich endlich am Berggipfel angelangt, doch fühlte ich mich elend. Die Kälte bohrte sich in die Wunden, mit denen mein Körper übersäht war. Ein Teil des Zieles, mich zu verwirren und dann anzugreifen, um mich zu verletzen, war erfüllt. Schließlich stand ich dem Anführer der Shogun gegenüber, doch hatte ich ihm nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen... Ich war total am Ende, mein Körper gehorchte mir schon länger nicht mehr, er konnte mit mir machen, was er wollte. Tomoe sah ich nirgendwo, sie hatte sich wohl in der Hütte aufgehalten, die in der Nähe stand. Doch schließlich wurde ich wütend... wütend nicht auf Tomoe oder den Anführer der Shogun, sondern auf mich selbst. Wenn ich nicht der gewesen wäre, der ich war... wenn ich nicht gegen die Shogun-Regierung gekämpft hätte. Wenn ich nicht Tomoe's Verlobten getötet hätte... dann wäre dies alles nicht passiert, jeder von uns hätte somit ein glückliches Leben führen können, doch ich hatte dies zerstört, ich war es nicht wert, von Tomoe geliebt zu werden. So riss ich mich zusammen und stürmte auf den Anführer zu, der dies ebenfalls mit gezogenem Dolch tat. Blind vor Wut schlug ich sekundenschnell zu, doch es gab da etwas, was noch schneller war, als ich... Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich Blut... nicht das des Anführers, obwohl, ja, das auch, doch dann sah ich das Blut einer jungen Frau im Schnee verspritzt, während sie zu Boden fällt. Tomoe! Sie hatte sich zwischen uns beide geworfen, um den Anführer der Shogun von seinem Angriff abzuhalten, damit ich ihn besiegen konnte. Doch so hatte sie auch selbst ihr Todesurteil gezeichnet, denn mein Schwert bohrte sich durch sie durch und tötete beide...

Das letzte, was Tomoe tat, war, ihr Messer zu erheben und die Narbe auf meiner linken Wange zu einem Kreuz zu machen. Die Schmerzen, die mich in diesem Moment durchfuhren waren gering, ich merkte sie kaum, im Gegensatz zu den seelischen Schmerzen. Sie gab mir nicht die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Sie bat mich, ihr zu verzeihen. Doch ich hatte sie getötet... die Frau, die ich liebte, die mich liebte. Und wozu? Ich erfuhr später, dass nicht sie der Verräter war, sondern derjenige, der mir diese Nachricht überbrachte... Tomoe musste sterben, weil ich als hirnloses Werkzeug der Regierung operierte, weil ich tötete, ohne zu fragen... In diesem Moment kamen mir einige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wenn ich neben ihr sterben könnte, dann... Nein! Ich konnte alles, nur das nicht. Tomoe war gestorben, um mich zu beschützen, wenn ich jetzt genauso sterbe, war es alles umsonst. Nein, ich hatte beschlossen, seit diesem Moment mit festem Willen weiterzuleben. Tomoe's Schmerz hatte ein Ende, doch meiner hat gerade erst begonnen, da ich allmählich verstand, was es hieß, die Last der Toten auf meinen Schultern zu tragen. Sie hat mir gezeigt, wieviel ich als Mensch wert bin und nicht als Waffe. Das werde ich ihr nie vergessen. Wo auch immer ihr Geist jetzt ist, ich hoffe, sie sieht, dass ich dies jetzt alles für sie tue, da ich damals endlich verstand, was ich früher, als dummer Junge, nicht tat: Die Schwertkunst der Hiten-Mitsurugi-Schule ist nicht dazu gedacht, eine alte Ära zu zerstören. Sie ist dazu gedacht, die neue Ära zu beschützen. Und ein Schwert allein kann diese Ära nicht einleiten... es sind die Menschen, die dahinter stehen.

Die letzten Kämpfe, in denen ich Menschen tötete, waren die letzten Kämpfe der Revolution. Da ich nun einmal damit angefangen habe, und um Tomoe's Tod und ihren Verrat zu Rächen, half ich den Patrioten bei der Einleitung der neuen Ära, doch niemals mehr mit der Motivation, die ich besaß, als ich noch der gefürchtete Hitokiri Battosai war. Das Schwert ohne Scheide, welches niemand zurückhalten konnte. Und so kam der Tag, an dem ich mein Schwert in den Boden rammte, neben die Fahnen, die den Sieg der Revolutionäre und Patrioten zeigten, mich einfach umdrehte und loslief. Wohin, das wusste ich selbst nicht, doch jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, in der ich anfangen sollte, die hohen Schulden, die ich verursachte, zu bezahlen...

Ich sehe auf zu Kaoru, die mir die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört hatte. "Jetzt weißt du alles über mich. Es ist mein letztes, jedoch auch schrecklichstes Geheimnis, welches ich vor dir verborgen habe, doch als meine Frau hast du ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, wer Battosai der Attentäter wirklich war." Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen, doch sie ist nicht fähig, auch nur ein Wort über ihre Lippen zu bringen. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, schlingt ihre Arme ganz fest um mich, als ob ich das letzte wäre, an dem sie sich festhalten könne, da sie sonst in das weite Nichts gezogen würde. Ihre Tränenbäche versiegen nicht, doch ich kann sie verstehen. Und leise flüstere ich, halb tröstend, halb reuend, ihr diese schreckliche Wahrheit erzählt zu haben "Es tut mir Leid, Kaoru..."

* * *

Teil IV "Ruf aus der Ferne"

"If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,  
You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result  
Is that it makes no sense. It really is a tightrope.  
More effort, more damage - this is my daily life.

After the storm has passed  
Morning that cannot be beaten by sadness."

Es ist ein Morgen, wie ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr sehen durfte und gesehen habe... Die Vögel singen und die Sonne scheint so warm, wie sie es in letzter Zeit nur wenig tat. Während ich meine täglichen Arbeiten im Dojo verrichte, streicht mir eine sanfte Brise um den Körper, die, vermischt mit der Sonneneinstrahlung, ein wunderbares Gefühl in mir wach ruft, was mich daran erinnert, warum ich hier bin. Das ist Leben, wie ich es immer wollte, wie Tomoe es mir damals gesagt hatte, und ich hatte es nie wahrhaben wollen. Habe ich so ein Leben überhaupt verdient? Ich weiß es nicht...

Kaoru hatte diese Nacht offenbar sehr unruhig verbracht. Aufgebracht wälzte sie sich im Schlaf umher und rief immerzu meinen Namen, woraufhin ich sie zärtlich in die Arme nahm und tröstete. Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob es nicht falsch von mir war, ihr das zu erzählen, doch es ist Teil der Buße, die ich gegenüber den Toten tue. Und sie wird voraussichtlich so lange andauern, bis ich selbst nicht mehr leben werde, so lange, bis die Narbe auf meiner Wange verschwunden ist, die ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass ich noch längst nicht alles bereut habe.

Als die Wäsche fertig auf der Leine hängt, lege ich eine kurze Pause ein. Gedankenverloren streicht meine rechte Hand über meine linke Wange und ich blicke in den Himmel hinauf, die Wolken, die vorbeiziehen, klein und unscheinbar, lösen sich allmählich auf und es bleibt nur noch das herrliche blau übrig. So sehr ich es auch versuche, meine Sinne zu entspannen, es gelingt mir nicht, das Geräusch zu ignorieren, was ich kurz darauf vernehme, welches anzeigt, dass jemand auf dem Weg zu mir ist. Kurz hinter mir bleibt er stehen, doch ich wende mich nicht um, da ich genau weiß, wer es ist. Eine andere Hand greift nach der Meinen, die auf meiner linken Wange ruht und hält sie fest, streicht dabei sanft über meine kreuzförmige Narbe. "Tut... äh... bereitet das dir eigentlich Schmerzen?" Kaorus Stimme klingt so harmonisch, wie alles, was ich an diesem Morgen vernommen habe, doch irgend etwas liegt in ihrer Stimme, was sie etwas anders klingen lässt. Sorge? Trauer? Vielleicht sogar Mitleid? Ich drehe meinen Kopf leicht, damit ich sie ansehen kann und ein etwas nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck legt sich über mich, da ich nicht genau weiß, wie ich ihr nun antworten soll. "Manchmal... aber ich habe es auch verdient, du weißt, was ich getan habe..." antworte ich schließlich, als ich es aber vermeide, ihrem Blick zu begegnen.

"Kenshin..." ihre Hand zieht die Meine etwas nach unten und mit der anderen Hand greift sie nach meiner Linken und hält beide ganz fest, dass ich ihrem Blick nicht mehr widerstehen kann. "Kenshin, ich weiß, wer der Hitokiri Battosai war. Ich weiß, welche Verbrechen er begangen hat und ich weiß auch, wie er sie begangen hat, aber..." sie hält kurz inne und seufzt, ich überlege schon, ob ich ihr etwas erwidern solle, doch schon nimmt sie ihren Satz wieder auf. "... aber auch er war, ist und bleibt ein Mensch, wie wir alle. Du büßt jeden Tag für deine Vergangenheit, Kenshin und du bist der netteste, fürsorglichste und sanfteste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin. Bitte, so schlimm es auch war, verurteile dich nicht selbst, wir alle haben Fehler gemacht. Manche mehr, andere weniger, doch zeige mir einen Menschen, der fehlerlos ist und du wirst keinen finden. Ich liebe dich Kenshin und ich habe dich auch geliebt, als ich erfuhr, wer du warst, was du tatest. Und auch nach dieser Geschichte, die du mir erzählt hast, habe ich dich noch immer geliebt. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr... Es zählt das, als was ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Als Rurouni, als Beschützer der Schwachen. Und wenn dich jemand nach deinem Namen fragt, so musst du ihm nicht deinen legendären Spitznamen geben. Gib ihm deinen Namen als Mensch und er wird dich respektieren, so, wie du ihn respektierst und das, weil du ein Mensch bist und nicht, weil du eine Legende bist. Du bist Kenshin Himura... MEIN Kenshin und egal, was passiert, ich werde immer zu dir stehen."

Als sie fertig ist, schaut sie mich an, sie blickt mir direkt in die Augen, als ob sie durch mich hindurch sehen kann. Ich weiß nicht, was ich antworten soll. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand gesagt und mir bleiben vor Rührung die Worte weg. Ich öffne meinen Mund und will ihr danken, doch es kommt kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen passiert mir etwas, was es schon lange nicht mehr gab. Seit Tomoe's Tod habe ich nie wieder eine Träne vergossen, da ich nie wieder jemanden so geliebt habe. Ich hatte Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren, doch bei Kaoru... Ich sehe in ihr Kaoru und ich sehe in ihr Tomoe. Die beiden Frauen, die zu mir halten, egal, wer ich bin. Ich spüre, dass mein Blickfeld etwas verschwommen wird, da sich in meinen Augenwinkeln ein paar Tränen bilden, die ich zuerst wegwischen will, doch dann beschließe ich, es doch nicht zu tun. Ich bin ein Mensch... ich bin genauso etwas wert, wie jeder andere auch... Das ist es, was ich zu meiner Zeit als Battosai immer ignoriert hatte. Kaoru legt ihre Arme um mich und zieht meinen Oberkörper zu sich hin, legt ihre Wange auf meine und umarmt mich mit einer Wärme, die noch schöner ist, als die, die ich den ganzen Tag schon erlebt habe.

Ein paar Minuten, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen, vergehen, ohne, dass einer von uns beiden etwas sagt. Schließlich spüre ich Kaorus sanften Atem, da sie mir etwas ins Ohr flüstert. "Kenshin, ich habe... dich noch nie weinen gesehen." meint sie und in diesem Moment erst, wird mir klar, wie sehr ich meine Gefühle vor ihr versteckt habe. "Ich weiß..." antworte ich ihr mit leicht gebrochener Stimme. "Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, doch ich weiß jetzt endlich, was es heißt, ein Mensch zu sein und geliebt zu werden. Vielleicht habe ich es ja diesmal wirklich verdient." "Jeder Mensch hat ein Recht darauf, geliebt zu werden, Kenshin... jeder, egal, wer er war oder ist..."

"Danke, dass Sie mich so kurzfristig empfangen, Mister Himura..." der Polizeichef verbeugt sich vor mir, als ob ich eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit in der Regierung wäre. Dies bin ich aber nicht. So bedeute ich ihm, einfach Platz zu nehmen. Ich schaue ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick an. Er ist noch nicht lange hier, doch es reicht schon, um mich spüren zu lassen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Schon allein die Art, wie er vor noch nicht einmal einer halben Stunde abgehetzt vor dem Tor des Dojo angekommen war und mich um einen Empfang gebeten hatte, bringt mich zum Nachdenken. Selten haben mich meine Vorahnungen getäuscht, doch ich hoffe, dass sie dies jetzt tun werden. "Erzählen Sie." meine ich lediglich, als ich ihn erwartungsvoll ansehe.

"Mister Himura, wir würdigen Ihre Unterstützung, die Sie uns schon so oft in dieser Zeit geliefert haben, schon als Sie den Hitokiri Shishio bekämpft haben..." Shishio... bei diesem Namen muss ich wieder an diese Zeit zurückdenken. Die Zeit, in der ich Kaoru so viele Sorgen bereitet habe. Doch es war auch die Zeit, in der ich zu mir selbst gefunden habe und hierher zurück... nach Hause, zu denen, denen mein Leben etwas bedeutet und denen ich etwas bedeute. "... und deshalb ist es uns unendlich unangenehm, Sie noch einmal zu besuchen..." er macht eine tiefe Verbeugung, bevor er fortfährt. "Der Widerstand gegen unsere Regierung ist auch durch diese Aktion nicht gebrochen wurden. Ständig kämpfen unsere Männer gegen revolutionierende Schwertkämpfer, doch es wächst uns über den Kopf. Seit ein paar Wochen treibt sich eine Gruppe hier herum, gegen die meine Männer nicht ankommen. Viele von ihnen haben ihr Leben gelassen, um die Meiji-Zeit zu beschützen, doch wir können sie nicht aufhalten. Wenn dies weiter so geht, werden wir innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder denselben Zustand erlangen, wie vor etwas mehr als zehn Jahren... Sie wissen, wovon ich rede, von der Revolutionszeit." Er schaut zu Boden als er weiterredet. "Und niemand wünscht es sich mehr, dies zu verhindern, als wir. Doch es scheint, dass sich diese Männer bestens in dieser Zeit auskennen, denn sie sind sowohl im Umgang mit dem Schwert, als auch in ihrem Willen so stark, dass man den Anschein hat, sie wüssten wirklich, wovon sie reden. Der Untergang der Meiji-Ära steht bevor, Mister Himura und deshalb... deshalb besuche ich Sie heute. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keine besseren Nachrichten bringen kann, doch wir ersuchen Sie, uns noch einmal mit dem Schwert beizustehen, ihre Fähigkeiten haben uns vor zehn Jahren gerettet und haben es in dieser Zeit auch schon so oft..." seine letzten Worte werden immer leiser, was mich zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, dass dies alles war, was er zu berichten hat.

Der Polizeichef sieht auf und schaut mich an, wartet anscheinend auf irgendeine Reaktion in meinem Blick. Doch darauf kann er vergeblich warten. Ich warte ja selbst noch darauf, wie ich diese Nachricht aufnehmen soll. Schweigend erwidere ich lediglich seinen Blick und schaue mich kurz darauf in dem Raum um, wo wir beide uns befinden. Schon vorsorglich hatte ich es so arrangiert, dass weder Kaoru noch Yahiko noch sonst jemand bei diesem Treffen dabei ist. Ich will sie nicht alle wieder so sorgen, wie damals, als es um Shishio ging. Alle wollten damals, dass ich hier bleibe, doch ich hatte es mir anders überlegt, ich konnte ganz einfach nicht hier sitzen, während Menschen getötet wurden. Und so ging ich einfach, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen, außer... ja, außer Kaoru. Sie war damals die Einzige, der ich Lebewohl sagte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch sie, bei der es mir am Schwersten fiel, sie einfach hier zurückzulassen. Wenn ich jetzt an diese Zeit zurückdenke, fallen mir so viele Fehler auf, die ich gemacht habe, doch Beunruhigenderweise stehe ich jetzt wieder fast vor derselben Situation. Ich will diese Fehler nicht wiederholen…

"Ich kann das unmöglich tun. Ich habe hier die, die ich liebe und die ich beschützen muss. Meine Frau und meine Familie. Ich kann sie nicht wieder allein lassen, gequält von Sorgen..." entfährt es mir leise, wobei ich seinen Blick meide. "Mister Himura... ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, doch Sie sind der einzige Mann, der uns helfen kann. Ich bitte Sie, uns noch ein allerletztes Mal beizustehen." Ein allerletztes Mal... so etwas habe ich vor kurzem auch gehört. Nein, ich habe es selbst gesagt, und zwar Kaoru gegenüber. Ein allerletztes Mal in den Kampf ziehen, um dann für immer mein Sakabato aus der Hand zu legen. Ich nicke leicht, nachdem ich sicherlich eine Viertelstunde wortlos habe vergehen lassen. "Gut... Ich werde Ihnen meine Fähigkeiten ein letztes Mal zur Verfügung stellen, für die Überzeugungen, für die ich als der Battosai gekämpft habe und die jetzt in größter Gefahr sind... Doch wenn dieser Kampf geschlagen ist, wird es für Sie keinen Kenshin Himura mehr geben..." "Sie legen Ihr Schwert nieder?" "Ja... ich kann nicht mit dem Schwert in der Hand sterben. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich es vor so langer Zeit überhaupt aufgehoben habe. Sagen Sie das Ihren Männern und nehmen Sie es selbst zur Kenntnis. Nach diesem Kampf wird es keinen Schwertkämpfer mit Namen Kenshin Himura mehr geben." Der Polizeichef nickt, steht auf und verbeugt sich leicht und äußerst dankbar vor mir, doch ich sehe ihn nicht an, sondern durch ihn durch. Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihm und ich bleibe allein im Raum zurück. Ein letzter Kampf. Mein Blick fällt auf das Sakabato...

Kurze Zeit nachdem der Polizeichef das Anwesen verlässt, treffe ich auf Kaoru. Ich muss gar nicht erst versuchen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, da sie mich sowieso abfängt. Sie will unbedingt wissen, was los ist. Warum? Ich will ihr nicht wieder Sorgen bereiten. Auf die eine Art rührt es mich, wenn sie sich so um mich sorgt, doch wenn sie nichts davon wüsste, wäre mir leichter ums Herz. Jedes Mal, als ich in Kyoto gegen Shishio und seine Männer gekämpft habe, habe ich ihr Gesicht vor mir gesehen; ihre Trauer, wenn ich sterben würde, ihre Schmerzen, wenn ich verwundet wurde und ihr Leid, als ich ihr Lebewohl sagte. Nicht umsonst ist sie den ganzen Weg gekommen, um bei mir zu sein. Kaoru erinnert mich an Tomoe. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals wieder so lieben könnte, wie damals. Doch ich sehe in ihr mehr. Ein Mensch mit zwei Seelen, fast, als wäre Tomoe wiedergeboren worden. Ich weiß, das bilde ich mir alles nur ein, doch, warum ist dann immer dieses Gefühl in mir, wenn ich ihr gegenüberstehe? Das Gefühl der Vertrautheit, der Verbundenheit. So etwas habe ich bisher nur ein einziges Mal in meinem ganzen Leben gespürt. Es bringt nichts, mich dagegen zu wehren. Kaoru ist nicht Tomoe, sie wird nicht wieder lebendig, so sehr ich es mir auch gewünscht habe... Warum rede ich mir das alles nur ein? Tomoe, was soll ich tun? Dein Geist hat mich geführt, vielleicht hat er mich auch hierher gebracht, zu ihr und ist dann in ihren Körper getaucht, um mich die schöne Zeit wieder erleben zu lassen oder aber um mich davor zu bewahren, dass ich denselben Fehler noch einmal begehe...

"Kenshin, was war los? Warum ist der Polizeichef so verängstigt hergekommen?" ihr Blick... es ist ihr Blick... Sie schaut mich an, als ob sie während meines ganzen Gespräches mit dem Polizeichef anwesend gewesen wäre. Als ob sie etwas ahnt. "Naja..." ich versuche, meine Ratlosigkeit mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. "Das Übliche halt, es gibt immer ein paar Leute, die sich mit dieser neuen Ära nicht abfinden wollen und unbedingt versuchen, sie wieder zu stürzen." Ich seufze. "Ich glaube, solche wird es immer geben..." "Und wegen so ein paar Dummköpfen kommt der Polizeichef persönlich? Er bittet um ein möglichst schnelles Gespräch mit dir? Er redet mit dir unter vier Augen? Sein Blick verrät Hektik und Ratlosigkeit? Das glaube ich dir einfach nicht, Kenshin." Erneut dieser Blick. Ich versuche, mich abzuwenden, doch bringe es genauso wenig übers Herz, wie sie anzulügen.

"Du hast Recht. Verzeih mir, Kaoru, aber ich will nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen um mich machst." Spreche ich nun leise, nur um herauszufinden, dass ich ihre Erwartungen wohl voll erfülle, indem ich diese Antwort ausspreche. "Das heißt, du musst gehen? Du musst mich wieder verlassen?" ein paar Tränen treten in Kaorus Augen, als sie mit mir spricht. "Wie damals?" "Nein, es wird nicht, wie damals sein, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Damals bin ich doch auch zurückgekommen." "Du magst damals zurückgekommen sein, Kenshin. Doch überleg doch mal, du wärst fast gestorben! Als Megumi mit mir später am Fluss geredet hat, meinte sie, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal gewesen ist, dass du so davongekommen bist. Dein Schutzengel ist auch nicht ständig anwesend. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, Kenshin, du kannst keine Wunder vollbringen, du hast keine magischen Kräfte. Alles, was du hast, ist dein Schwert und die Hiten-Mitsurugi-Technik. Und diese Dinge können niemanden mehr zum Leben erwecken."

Die Tränen kullern ihr die Wangen herunter und ich hebe eine Hand, um sie abzuwischen. Wie Recht sie doch hat. Mein Schwert hat viele Menschen getötet, weder es noch die Kunst, mit der ich es führe, können Menschen wieder lebendig machen. Auch mein eigenes Leben ist mir in der Hinsicht egal, ich würde es aufs Spiel setzen. Natürlich nicht leichtsinnig... Aber ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben, was ich jetzt einlösen muss. Schon damals in Kyoto beim Kampf gegen Shishio hatte ich Angst, Kaoru niemals wieder sehen zu können. Allein das hat mir den Willen gestärkt, weiterzukämpfen, für mein Leben zu kämpfen... Ich weiß, dass es diesmal vielleicht das letzte Mal sein könnte. Doch wenn ich zurückkomme, ist es das letzte Mal gewesen, dass ich fort gegangen bin. "Kaoru. Es ist nur noch dieses eine Mal... Denk daran, was ich dir versprochen habe." Ich nehme sie in den Arm und streiche mit einer Hand sanft über ihren Bauch, wobei mir fast ist, als ob ich unser Kind darin spüren kann. "Das ist es ja, Kenshin. Warum? Warum folgst du, wenn dich andere rufen? Hast du nicht schon mehr als genug getan? Du bist nur ein Mensch. Genau dieser Ausdruck 'letztes Mal' macht mir Angst. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, bitte bleib hier, lass mich nicht allein!" ihre letzten Worte werden durch die tränenerstickte Stimme undeutlich, doch ich kann sie mit meinem Herzen vernehmen. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Ratlos... Ich werde sie nicht allein lassen, ich könnte es einfach nicht. "Kaoru, egal, was passiert, ich werde immer bei dir sein, das verspreche ich dir..." ich lege meine Hand unter ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf leicht anzuheben. "Immer..."

Ich führe sie zur Holzterasse, wo ich mich hinsetze und sie ihren Kopf an meiner Brust ablegt, ihre Tränen durchnässen meinen Kimono. Schluchzend versucht sie, etwas zu sagen, doch ich merke, dass es ihr wohl nicht gelingt. "Ich liebe dich, Kenshin." gibt sie kurz darauf zu verstehen und schließt ihre Augen. Ich blicke nach oben in den Himmel; die einsetzende Dämmerung gibt mir auch ein Gefühl der Dämmerung in meinem Leben. Ich kann es einfach nicht abschütteln. Mir ist unwohl bei diesem Gedanken, doch ich sage nichts, kein einziges Wort. Das Schluchzen wird leiser und als ich das nächste Mal meinen Kopf zu ihr senke, bemerke ich, dass sie vor Erschöpfung an meiner Brust eingeschlafen ist, die Tränen noch immer an der Wange. Ich wische sie ihr erneut ab und fahre durch ihr seidenes Haar, streiche ihren Rücken entlang. "Kaoru, als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, sagtest du, dass dich meine Vergangenheit nicht interessiert... Dass es dir egal ist, wer ich war..." flüstere ich leise, dass sie nicht aufgeweckt wird. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe sagen. Doch vielleicht ist es gerade diese Vergangenheit oder das Schicksal, was uns beide zusammengeführt hat. Ich bin sicher, es wird uns nicht wieder trennen..." Mit diesen leisen Worten erhebe ich mich und hebe Kaoru sanft hoch, um sie nach drinnen zu tragen und auf ihr Futon zu legen, während ich mich selbst daneben setze und sie ansehe. Einfach nur ansehe, tief in mir drin ein Gefühl, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte...

Noch bevor die Sonne am nächsten Tag aufgeht, drehe ich dem Kamiya-Dojo noch einmal mein Gesicht zu, schaue es an und viele Gedanken schießen mir durch den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte ich mich nicht heimlich davon machen. Doch wenn ich warten würde, würde Kaoru mir sicher wieder folgen und das würde sie in Gefahr bringen. Schweren Herzens habe ich mich in der Nacht entschlossen, bei Tagesanbruch zu gehen. In mir tauchen die Bilder meines letzten Abschiedes auf, als Kaoru vor Tränen zusammengebrochen ist, als ich mich umdrehte, nachdem ich sie in die Arme nahm. Am liebsten wäre ich damals umgekehrt, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich hoffe, sie wird mich verstehen und auf mich warten. Nein, ich weiß es... Und ich werde zurückkehren. "Leb wohl, Kaoru. Der Wanderer begibt sich auf seine letzte Reise..." ich weiß selbst nicht, wie dieser letzte Satz zu deuten war und warum ich Leb wohl gesagt habe... es kam einfach so aus mir raus. Ob es was zu bedeuten hat, weiß ich nicht, die Zeit wird es zeigen. Und der Wanderer wird sich ihr stellen.

Ich lege meine Hand auf den Schwertgriff, rücke meinen Kragen zurecht und wende mich ab. Der Wind peitscht mir ins Gesicht und meine Haare wehen. Es ist, als ob er mich dazu bewegen will, umzukehren. Langsam gehe ich den Weg entlang, der vom Kamiya-Dojo wegführt, in die Richtung des Unbekannten. Egal, was mich erwarten wird, ich werde es in Kauf nehmen. Denn es wird das letzte Mal sein, mein letzter Kampf... So oder so...

* * *

Teil V "Der Weg des Schicksals"

-  
"I wonder why are men born  
Crying for no reason.  
A bird parting away from the flock  
Vanishes onto the waves searching for tomorrow.

While sorrow hasn't vanished from this world  
We'll escape into the scene an angel draws."

Die Sonne steht hell am Horizont, als ich es das erste Mal wage, eine Pause zu machen. Ich blicke den langen Weg zurück, den ich bisher gegangen war, ohne, dass es jemand weiß. Wobei ich mir jetzt nicht mehr ganz sicher bin, zu sagen, dass sie es noch immer nicht wissen. Wenn ich recht nachdenke, war mir sogar so, als hätte Kaoru sich geregt, als ich aufgestanden bin, mich anzog und dann einfach ging. Doch sie sagte nichts, sie gab sich nicht zu erkennen. Ist das wirklich so gewesen oder spielt mir meine Einbildung aufgrund dieser Trennung jetzt schon Streiche?

Ich blicke gen Himmel und stocke innerlich. Ich sehe sie vor mir, Kaorus Bild in diesem Moment. Es ist ähnlich, wie damals, als ich ihr Lebewohl sagte. Und vielleicht doch wieder nicht. Damals sagte ich Lebewohl, in der Bedeutung von: "Ich werde nicht zurückkommen" und trotzdem bin ich wieder hier gewesen. Und jetzt? Diesmal sagte ich ihr, dass ich zurückkommen würde. Auf Wiedersehen... allerdings... ich seufze kurz. Warum? Warum bin ich denn immer nur so ein Egoist? Kaoru war damals halb krank vor Sorgen, nur, weil ich ihr Lebewohl sagte, mich dann umdrehte und ging, sie allein ließ. Sie wusste, dass ich als Wanderer nie weiß, wann ich wieder aufbrechen muss... Aber war ich damals immer noch der Wanderer, der ich war, bevor ich sie traf? Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht? Und was tue ich jetzt? Genau dasselbe! Und diesmal habe ich mich noch nicht mal richtig von ihr verabschiedet... Ich weiß genau, was sie jetzt macht. Sie wird mich nicht suchen, sie wird wissen, wo ich bin und warum ich hier bin. Ich sehe sie bildlich vor mir, wie sie vor dem verlassenen Dojo steht, ihre seidenen, schwarzen Haare und der Kimono wehen im Wind. Ängstlich hat sie die Hände gefaltet, immer wieder nennt sie meinen Namen, sie nennt ihn nur dem Wind, da dieser zur Zeit der Einzige ist, der sie verstehen kann, doch er antwortet nicht. Sie starrt auf genau denselben Horizont, wie ich es in diesem Moment tue und die sanfte Briese trägt ihre Tränen ein Stück fort, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkommen. Wir treffen uns, wir treffen uns mit unseren Blicken, stecken unsere Hoffnung in denselben Horizont, denselben neuen Tag, doch es erfüllt mich mehr und mehr mit Unglück, und Wut auf mich selbst. Warum tue ich ihr das nur wieder an? Ich erstarre kurz. Warum tue ich mir das nur wieder an?

Auf mein Schwert stützend, erhebe ich mich schließlich langsam wieder, um meine Reise fortzusetzen, kann aber den Gedanken an Kaoru, die auf mich wartet, nicht abschütteln. Sie wird mich begleiten... Auch, wenn es diesmal nicht persönlich ist, in ihren Gedanken wird sie bei mir sein. Das bereitet mir einerseits Mut und Kraft, doch andererseits könnte es meine Konzentration stören, wenn es das bisher nicht schon ohnehin getan hatte. Gleichmäßig und in Gedanken versunken, setze ich einen Schritt vor den anderen, doch auch, wenn es so aussieht, als ob ich unwachsam wäre, so mustern meine Augen bei jedem Schritt die Umgebung aufmerksam und registrieren jede kleinste Bewegung, die sich tut. Dies erinnert mich an die Zeit mit Shougo, der sich für den Sohn Gottes hielt und dessen Rai-Ryu-Sen mich geblendet hatte, als er das erste Mal über mich triumphierte. Ich wollte nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, deshalb kam ich auch seinem Wunsch nicht entgegen, das Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki auszuführen, was ein Fehler von mir war. Shougo bestrafte diesen sogleich und ich dachte, dass ich niemanden von denen, die mir am Nächsten standen, wieder sehen konnte. Eine zeitlang saß ich bloß da und habe in die Gegend gestarrt, doch etwas in mir regte sich wieder, dass ich noch einmal gegen Shougo antrat, blind wie ich war, konnte ich jedoch seinen Geist, seine Bewegungen, seine Gedanken spüren. So gelang es mir auch, ihn zu besiegen, diesmal führte ich das Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki aus. Mein Sieg brachte nicht nur ihn zur Vernunft, sondern bescherte mir meine Sehkraft wieder. Was ist ein blinder Schwertkämpfer schon wert? Die besten, die feinfühligsten Sinne können nicht das wachsame Auge eines Schwertkämpfers ersetzen, das weiß er genauso gut wie ich.

Diese letzte Geheimtechnik der Hiten Mitsurugi Schule hatte mich schon in so viele Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Nicht zuletzt diese, unter denen ich stand, als ich diese Technik lernte. Mein Meister stellte mich auf eine harte Probe, deren Fehlschlag ich oder mein Meister selbst, der sich dafür geopfert hätte, am Ende mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen, doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Durch diese Technik besiegte ich Shishio, Shougo und den Dämon in mir selbst, den Battosai. Nie wieder seit dem Kampf mit Hajime Saito, bevor ich nach Kyoto ging, spürte ich, wie sich etwas in mir regte und nach dem Blut schrie, welches meine Opfer vergossen. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl und oft hat mir der innere Kampf mehr geschadet als der, dessen Gegner mir gegenüberstand. Doch ich habe ihn besiegt, ein für alle Mal. Erst jetzt kann ich mich wirklich auf mein Umfeld konzentrieren und bringe die Menschen um mich rum nicht mehr in Gefahr, indem ich zur wilden, rücksichtslosen und unbändigen Bestie werde, der alles egal ist, solange sie nur einen guten Kampf und einen Sieg durch den Tod des Gegners bekommt, wenn ihr Schwert blutet... Die Zeiten sind vorbei... für immer.

Wenn mich jetzt jemand gefragt hätte, wo ich hin will oder wie lange ich schon unterwegs bin, dann könnte ich ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten. Keine Ahnung, der Tag ist jedenfalls schon fast zu Ende, als die Sonne sich blutrot färbt und dabei ist, hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden. Erneut muss ich daran denken, wie oft ich mir den Sonnenuntergang gemeinsam mit Kaoru angeschaut habe, nur wir beide. Doch ich schüttle leicht den Kopf, als will ich eine Benommenheit loswerden. Wir werden ihn wieder sehen, den Sonnenuntergang in Tokyo, vom Dach des Dojos, genauso wie das Neujahrsfest und alles andere. Warum sollten wir auch nicht? Und Kaoru... was sie wohl jetzt gerade macht? Sicher wird sie für Yahiko und Sanosuke etwas kochen... na ja, wenn man das kochen nennen darf und nicht "Mordversuch." Bei diesem Gedanken muss ich leicht lächeln, Kaoru konnte noch nie richtig kochen, aber sie gibt sich die größte Mühe. Vielleicht ist sie auch gerade mit Training beschäftigt, Wäsche waschen, nähen... Alles mögliche fällt mir im Moment ein, doch was auch immer sie gerade macht, sie tut es nicht mit voller Konzentration, denn ich kann es spüren, jedes Mal, wenn ich an sie denke, ist es, wie ein Blitz, der meinen Körper durchfährt. Nach einem alten Sprichwort, das ich kenne, besagt das, dass derjenige, dem man seine Gedanken widmet, in diesem Moment ebenfalls an mich denkt. Vielleicht geht es Kaoru genauso. Sie muss mich überhaupt nicht begleiten. Ich bin in diesen Momenten, auch, wenn ich weit weg bin, den ganzen Tag gelaufen und vielleicht auch noch nicht am Ziel, ich immer in ihrer Nähe bin und sie in meiner. Wir sind verbunden, seit unserem ersten Treffen und das wahrscheinlich auf ewig...

Als ich nach all diesen Gedanken endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf bekomme, schaue ich mich um. Wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Den ganzen Tag bin ich gelaufen und immer hat mich mein Gefühl, meine Intuition geleitet, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, wo dieses hier ist. Soviel ich auch in meiner Zeit als Wanderer und Bewohner des Kamiya-Dojos herumgereist bin, diese Gegend kommt mir recht fremd vor. Und mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den ich tue, bestärkt sich dieses Gefühl immer und immer mehr, bis es fast über mir zusammen zu brechen scheint, diese Enge, als ob dir etwas die Kehle zuschnürt. Ich spüre regelrecht, wie jeder einzelne Muskel in meinem Körper angespannt ist, bereit, auf jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit zu reagieren. Meine linke Hand liegt am Schwertgriff und mit jedem Schritt langsamer werdend, taste ich mich nun voran. Ich glaube, wenn mich jetzt jemand angesehen hätte, dann würde er ganz sicher nicht bemerken, was in diesem Moment in mir vorgeht. Ich war schon immer gut, wenn es darum ging, Gefühle wie Unsicherheit oder sogar Angst zu verstecken. Ich habe einfach keine Zeit, sie zu zeigen; und wenn ich sie zeigen würde, dann würde ich sicher nicht lange leben, denn jeder gute Schwertkämpfer kann am Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegners, an den Emotionen, die sich darin befinden, seinen nächsten Zug voraussehen. Ich selbst habe das gelernt, als ich bei meinem Meister Hiko in Ausbildung war. Man nennt es den "Swordsman-Spirit" und durch ihn kann man sogar Menschen spüren, die diesen recht stark ausstrahlen.

Ich denke in diesem Moment nicht umsonst an diesen Swordsman-Spirit, denn ich spüre in der Tat jemanden in meiner Gegenwart und das nicht nur seit jetzt, schon etwas länger, doch dieser jemand bewegt sich offenbar näher. Es ist nicht nur einer, sondern mindestens drei. Also hatte mein Gefühl mich nicht getäuscht, als ich in diese Richtung ging, ich wusste, dass diese Gruppe, wer auch immer sie sein mögen, niemals ihr Versteck in der Stadt hätte, sondern, wie schon vermutet, hier, weit draußen, keine Ahnung, wie weit weg, doch diesem Wald und der Späte des Tages nach zu urteilen, in einer recht unbekannten Gegend. Meine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, als ich das bemerke, was ich schon die ganze Zeit vorher hätte bemerken sollen, doch ich war anscheinend zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Genau das meinte ich mit der Gefahr, ob Kaoru nun persönlich bei mir ist oder in Gedanken, richtig konzentrieren kann ich mich nicht, sonst wäre mir schon eher aufgefallen, dass ich in diesem Wald noch keine einzige Tierstimme vernommen habe. Alles ist in unheimliche Stille getaucht, die nur deswegen schon unglaublich laut wirkt, grade weil sie so still ist. Doch anders als dies, entgeht mir nicht, dass sich die Gruppe weiter auf mich zu bewegt, dass sie sich mir von hinten aus nähern würden, dass sie schon ganz nahe sind und ich sie vielleicht sogar schon sehen könnte, wenn ich mich umdrehen würde, doch das tue ich nicht und konzentriere mich weiter auf meine Sinne. Bis es schließlich für einen Moment still ist und ich meinen Kopf hebe. "Wenn ihr mich überraschen wollt, warum bewegt ihr euch dann durch den Wald wie eine Herde Maultiere, die durch ein Porzellangeschäft getrieben wird?" ich spüre, wie sich meine Gesichtszüge härten, als ich mich schließlich umdrehe und den Männern ins Gesicht sehe, die mir schon seit geraumer Zeit folgen.

Ich hatte mich tatsächlich nicht getäuscht. Als ich mich umdrehe, blicke ich in die Gesichter von drei Männern, die mir gefolgt waren. Zwei von ihnen schauen ziemlich erstaunt drein, offenbar hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich sie höre, so leise, wie sie sich fortbewegten. Leise... tja, für die Ohren von anderen vielleicht, aber nicht für die Ohren eines Schülers der Hiten Mitsurugi Schule... Sie sahen sich alle drei ziemlich ähnlich. Recht große, muskulöse Männer in zerrissenen Kimonos und dreckigen Beinkleidern. Ihre Strohsandalen waren weitestgehend ramponiert und ihre Körper gezeichnet von Narben einiger Kämpfe. Einer von ihnen hatte einen kurzen, buschigen Bart, während die anderen beiden glatt rasiert waren, deren Haare aber deutlich länger waren, als die des dritten. Sie hingen, zu Pferdeschwänzen gebunden, fettig an ihren Köpfen herunter und umrahmten die Gesichter der Männer so, dass sie dadurch noch älter gemacht werden, als sie sicherlich sind.

Diese drei Männer schienen schon eine lange Zeit unterwegs zu sein, rastlos und immer wieder Kämpfe führend, um ihr reines Überleben, nicht für Geld, nicht für Unterkunft. Und auch, wenn sie äußerlich nicht so aussehen, bemerke ich in ihren Augen einen wachsamen Blick, geradezu ein Leuchten, als sie mich ansehen. Als sei erst jetzt ihr Leben erwacht und ihr Inneres wehrt sich gegen die äußere Begrenzung. Allerdings ist in den Augen der beiden glattrasierten Männer noch etwas anderes zu erkennen. Ich lege leicht und unmerklich den Kopf schief. Angst? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es deuten soll, aber es ist etwas, was durch mich ausgelöst wurde, vielleicht durch mein überraschendes Bemerken ihrerseits... Ich weiß es nicht. Doch bevor ich noch länger rumrätseln kann, was mir diese Blicke wohl verraten, meldet sich der mit dem Bart zu Wort. Seine Augen sind anders... das stechende Grün in ihnen zeigt keine Spur von Angst, Furcht oder Respekt. Einfach bloß von Hass, Niederträchtigkeit und Wahnsinn. "Battosai Himura, nehme ich an?" seine tiefe, kratzige Stimme zerschneidet die eingetretene Stille wie ein frisch geschliffenes Schwert. "Ihr seid in der Tat so gut, wie man von euch erzählt. Bisher hat uns noch niemand von euren dämlichen Dorfpolizisten ausmachen können, wenn wir auf Streifzug waren." Ein hämisches Grinsen gesellte sich zu den Worten und in seinen Augen erschienen Zeichen von Schadenfreude. Ich erwidere keinen Mucks, sondern behalte meinen Blick stur bei, versuche ihm dabei in die Augen zu schauen, um mich nicht durch Worte ablenken zu lassen. "Natürlich schickt uns der Polizeichef einen ehemaligen Attentäter, weil er mit seiner Gruppe von Feiglingen nicht mit uns fertig wird..." ein schallendes Gelächter brach von den dreien los. "Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, lieber Freund, auch du wirst uns nicht aufhalten können. Auf geht's!" Der Mann mit dem Bart muss offenbar der Anführer der Gruppe sein, denn ohne noch große Worte zu wechseln, befahl er seinen beiden Männern, mich anzugreifen, was diese auch ohne zögern taten. Sie sprangen auf Kommando auf mich zu. Ein leichtes Grinsen tritt auf mein Gesicht. Wenn sie sich da mal nicht verrechnet haben...

Sofort gehe ich in die Verteidigungsstellung. Zwei gegen einen... nicht unbedingt die feine englische Art, aber das sollte mich jetzt nicht weiter stören, denn schon im nächsten Moment stürzen sie alle beide zu Boden, als ich mein Schwert ziehe und ein Batto-Jutsu vollführe, welches beide von ihrem Vorhaben, auf mich zuzuspringen, abhält und ich mir erstmal ein Stück Abstand zu ihnen verschafft habe. Die beiden Männer rappeln sich recht schnell wieder auf und noch immer merke ich den Respekt in ihren Augen. Offenbar trauen sie es sich selbst nicht zu, gegen so einen Schwertkämpfer, wie mich, zu kämpfen. Sie schnappen sich ihre Schwerter und mit einem lauten Kampfschrei überspielen sie ihre Angst, während sie wieder auf mich zulaufen. Kampf mit Gegnern in der Überzahl... ich hatte es Yahiko schon einmal erklärt, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, wie man diesen führen kann, nämlich die unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften der Kämpfer ausnutzen, nicht jeder läuft gleich schnell. Man weckt den Anschein, dass man flüchtet und die Gegner folgen einem. Doch genau deshalb, weil nicht jeder gleich schnell läuft, erreichen einen die Gegner in gewissen Abständen. Und genau in diesen Abständen führt man einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann, einen Einzelkampf. Hat man diesen geschafft, läuft man wieder weg, bis der nächste Gegner kommt und immer so weiter, bis keiner von ihnen mehr übrig ist. Die Patrioten, bei denen ich früher war, hatten oft gegen eine breite Masse von Gegnern in der Überzahl zu kämpfen und irgendwie kommt noch das Gefühl dazu, dass diese beiden keine so guten Kämpfer sind, wie es der dritte den Anschein macht. Doch er greift nicht an, sondern bleibt, wo er noch vorhin stand und beobachtet uns. Ich darf mich nicht zu sehr von ihm ablenken lassen, denn ein Schwertkämpfer ist nur so gut, wie seine Konzentration...

Schnell laufe ich los, als die beiden Männer auf mich zustürmen, um sie zu trennen und sie nach genau derselben Technik zu schlagen, wie früher. Schon komisch, irgendwie ruft dieser Kampf Erinnerungen in mir wach.

Nach einem Moment werfe ich einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und sehe, dass sich zwischen mir und den beiden Männern ein großer Abstand aufgebaut hat. Naja, kein Wunder... Die Hiten-Mitsurugi-Technik ist nun mal schneller als alles andere. Doch auch zwischen den Beiden hat sich der Abstand deutlich vergrößert. Ihre Eigenschaften im Laufen sind recht unterschiedlich, doch das mache ich mir sogleich zum Nutzen. Ich werde langsamer, drehe mich um und laufe auf den Vorderen der beiden Verfolger zu, um mich ihm mit ein paar gekonnten Schwerthieben entgegenzustellen. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, das, was man schon beim Schwerttraining in der ersten Stunde macht. Nur eben mit meiner Geschwindigkeit... Der Kämpfer pariert, einmal hier, einmal dort und wieder drüben. Doch das macht mir gar nichts aus, ich habe das schon mit eingeplant. Denn schon nach nicht allzu langer Zeit passiert das, was ich mir schon dachte. Er wird müde und seine Bewegungen werden langsamer, als ich es schließlich schaffe, ihm das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen, was zischend durch die Lüfte fliegt und ein paar Meter hinter ihm im Boden steckend wieder einen Platz auf dem Erdboden findet. Noch einmal ein kurzer Blick nach oben. Dieser Kampf hat nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert, doch die reichten dem Anderen um die Entfernung zwischen ihm und uns beiden zu überwinden. Als er schon fast da ist, nehme ich mir noch einmal den vor, den ich grade geschlagen hatte und führe einen gekonnten Schwerthieb gegen seinen Oberkörper durch, dass dieser nach hinten fällt und auf dem Boden aufkommt, wo er sich vor Schmerzen windet und versucht, wieder an sein Schwert zu kommen. Das würde jedoch nicht allzu schnell passieren.

Schon ist der Zweite da und ich will mit ihm genauso verfahren, wie mit seinem Partner. Als er sein Schwert erhebt, setze ich ebenfalls zu den Schlägen an und kann gerade noch ein paar davon ausführen, die er pariert, als ich plötzlich innehalte. "Genug jetzt!" Eine kratzige Stimme durchdrängt den Kampf. Es ist die des Anführers der Bande, so laut, dass auch mein Gegner innehält. Offensichtlich ist er genauso überrascht. Interessant. Also lässt die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den dreien noch ein bisschen zu Wünschen übrig, das könnte mir im Kampf noch ein paar Vorteile bringen.

Der großgewachsene, bärtige Mann tritt ein paar Schritte nach vorn und geradewegs auf den zu, den ich vor kurzem zu Boden befördert hatte und der noch immer vor Schmerzen winselnd dort liegt. Einen kurzen Moment bleibt er über ihm stehen, sieht ihn an, mit kühlem und reglosem Gesicht. Ganz plötzlich versteift sich sein Gesicht und er zieht blitzschnell sein Schwert, um es dem am Boden liegenden direkt ins Herz zu rammen, ihm förmlich auf den Boden aufspießend. "Nein!" schreie ich mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen, als das Blut jedoch schon spritzt und den Bärtigen trifft. Dieser antwortet gar nicht erst und dreht sich bloß um, um den Blick des anderen Kriegers zu suchen. Und diesen Blick kannte ich nur zu gut. Wenn in einem Kampf jemand so einen Blick aufsetzt, bedeutet das, dass am Ende nur noch einer von den beiden Kämpfenden übrig bleiben wird. Der Andere hat mich jetzt offensichtlich völlig vergessen und greift mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und einem Ausdruck der Angst, den ich regelrecht spüren kann, den Griff seines Schwertes fester. Wer könnte ihm das verübeln...

Und meine Vorahnung hat mich nicht getäuscht. Genauso schnell wie sein Langschwert vorhin, zieht er jetzt sein Kurzschwert und wirft es wie ein Messer schneller, als der Mann vor mir hätte reagieren können, auf ihn zu, um auch ihn aufzuspießen. Beim Eindringen des Messers in den Menschen vor mir, sehe ich erneut das Blut spritzen, diesmal auch mich treffend und dann den leblosen Körper zu Boden sinkend. Schweigend und starr vor Entsetzen über das, was sich da gerade vor meinen Augen abgespielt hatte, schaue ich nach unten auf den, der gerade gestorben war und dessen Blut an mir klebt. Metallisches Schnarren erklingt, als der Anführer seine beiden Schwerter wieder einsammelt und aus den beiden Körpern zieht, doch ich lasse mich davon nicht stören. Ich höre seine Schritte, sein schnaufendes Atmen, als er näher tritt und ein paar Meter vor mir zum Stehen kommt. Doch das ist mir vollkommen egal...

"Warum..." flüstere ich. "Warum mussten die beiden sterben?" noch immer den Blick zum Boden gewandt. Mein Gegenüber setzt ein Grinsen auf... Ich kann es zwar nicht sehen, aber ich kann es deutlich spüren. Er genießt meinen Schmerz und er scheint bereit, es jederzeit wieder zu tun. "Verlierer... Diese beiden sind einfach nur Verlierer. Sie sind es nicht wert, gegen dich zu kämpfen, Battosai, denn du gehörst mir allein." Bei diesen Worten, die aus seinem Mund dringen, schaue ich auf und blicke dem Anführer der Bande zum ersten Mal direkt auf nur etwa eineinhalb Meter Entfernung in die Augen. Noch immer derselbe Ausdruck in ihnen. Kalt, emotionslos und überlegen. "Und deshalb musstest du sie umbringen?" "Sie dienten mir nur als Mittel zum Zweck, da ich wusste, dass die Polizei zwar mit ihnen nicht fertig wird, du aber alle Male und bei diesem Kampf wären sie sowieso nur im Weg gewesen... Alles, was ich wollte, war, dass die Polizei dich ruft und mein Plan ist aufgegangen... Diese Stümper sind so berechenbar." Diese Stimme, sie ist anders als vorhin... Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich sie schon einmal gehört, vor mehr als zehn Jahren in der Finsternis der Revolution. Plötzlich überkommt es mich wie ein Schauer, als ich seinen Namen ausspreche. "Namida..."

Ich hoffe, man spürt meine Unsicherheit nicht in meinen Augen, denn noch immer halte ich seinem Blick stand. "Ganz richtig, Battosai... Du siehst, du bist nicht der einzige Attentäter, der überlebt hat. Ich sollte dich finden, das hab ich niemals aufgegeben, seit du mir damals bei unserem letzten Kampf entkommen bist, seit über zehn Jahren schon nicht und jetzt endlich habe ich dich wieder gefunden. Du warst es, der damals die Himmlische Strafe ausführte. Himmlische Strafe... das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Höre, Battosai... Hier und jetzt wirst du gerichtet für die Verbrechen, die du in der Zeit der Revolution als Attentäter und Kämpfer begangen hast. Es gibt kein Entkommen mehr für dich. Sieh deinem Schicksal ins Auge und bereue mit deinem eigenen Leben!" Mit diesen Worten zieht er langsam sein Schwert aus der Klinge, es funkelt im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

Korasu Namida... der einzige Mann, der es geschafft hat, mit mir in der Revolutionszeit die Klinge mehr als fünfmal im Zweikampf zu kreuzen und immer wieder überlebt hat. Das Schicksal bringt immer die Menschen zusammen, denen es vorbestimmt ist. So ist es bei Kaoru und mir und jetzt anscheinend auch bei Namida. Und wenn es so sei, wird nur einer von uns beiden diesen Platz wieder lebend verlassen. Ein Weg... ein Weg ohne Rückkehr, genau an diesem Punkt bin ich jetzt angekommen. Vor mir der Abgrund und hinter mir genauso. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist springen... und hoffen, dass ich wieder auf sicherem Boden lande...

* * *

Teil VI "Das Ende der Finsternis"

"I looked up at the sky and my heart was in pain.  
When you are uninjured you can be hit at anytime by anyone.  
I'm only next to you and I can't do anything.

But for you only I'll make a present of  
All the happiness in my smiling face,  
Carrying you anytime."

"Was ist los, Battosai? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder bist du plötzlich zur Salzsäule erstarrt?" ertönt Namidas Stimme lachend, als ich sie das nächste Mal vernehme, zu perplex um etwas zu antworten, da ich erst einmal selbst mit dieser neuen Situation fertig werden muss. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, aber vielleicht liegt es in der Natur eines Attentäters, sich und seine Absichten niemals zu ändern. Doch wenn es ihm so geht, müsste es mir dann nicht genauso gehen?

"Warum willst du mich töten, Namida? Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, wir leben nicht mehr in der Revolutionszeit, wir leben in der Meiji-Ära, wo keine Waffen mehr nötig sein werden..." "Dass ich nicht lache. Warum trägst du dann selbst ein Schwert, Battosai? Das sieht für mich so aus, als ob du selbst nicht daran glaubst, was du da erzählst. Ein Mann wird immer nur erst ein Mann sein, wenn er kämpfen kann und wenn er seinen Feind bezwungen hat. Keine Regierung dieser Welt kann das ändern. Zieh dein Schwert und wir fechten diesen Kampf hier aus... Hier und jetzt."

Ich seufze unhörbar und schaue noch einmal zu Boden. Kämpfen... warum? Warum muss sich hier einfach jeder bekämpfen um sich etwas zu beweisen? Warum kann ich nicht endlich mal eine Welt sehen, die friedlicher ist. Das war schon mein sehnlichster Wunsch zur Zeit der Revolution, doch der wird mir wohl nie erfüllt werden. Langsam, doch fast schon reflexartig greife ich erneut zu meinem Schwert, was inzwischen wieder in seiner Scheide steckt. Eigentlich bin ich erschrocken über mich selbst... Diese Bewegungen... sie kommen wie von allein, ohne, dass ich sie anfachen muss, doch auch ohne, dass ich mich ihnen widersetzen kann. Und dann dieses Gefühl, was langsam in mir aufsteigt und mir sagt, dass jetzt eine Zeit der Änderung bevorsteht... Entweder er oder ich...

Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Und als ich das nächste Mal aufblicke, sehe ich mein Sakabato in meiner rechten Hand liegen... Bereit zum Kampf, doch will ich das wirklich? Vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich mir diese Frage gar nicht stellen brauchen, aber jetzt? Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher über die Antwort, die ich mir selbst geben würde.

Schon will ich Luft holen, um ihm zu antworten, doch dazu lässt er mich gar nicht erst kommen, denn noch etwa eine Sekunde bevor ich aufsehe, spüre ich einen starken Schmerz in meinem Oberkörper, dessen Ursprung ich gleich entdecke: Namida hatte mich mit der stumpfen Seite des Schwertes angegriffen. Ich weiß, was er will. Er will mich reizen... doch... doch das wird bei mir nicht mehr wirken. Battosai, der leicht reizbar jeden umbringt, der ihm in den Weg kommt, existiert nicht mehr. Schnell fasse ich mich wieder und atme tief durch, während ich Namidas Sprung verfolge, bis er lachend auf dem Boden aufkommt. "Du bist doch eingerostet, Battosai, so macht es ja gar keinen Spaß." Er will erneut auf mich einschlagen, doch ich pariere den Schlag mit meinem Sakabato. Beide Schwerter verharren reglos in der Luft. Namidas Augen weiten sich, als er sie betrachtet. "Was ist das?" er starrt auf mein Schwert. "Damit willst du kämpfen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Ich habe dem Töten abgeschworen, das müsstest du wissen..." "Ich habe davon gehört, doch habe es nicht für wahr gehalten. Du, Battosai, der gefürchtetste Attentäter der Bakumatsu-Zeit hast dem Töten abgeschworen? Was ist los mit dir? Kannst du es nicht mehr sehen? Wir haben beide getötet, das Töten war unsere Hauptaufgabe, unser Leben, man kann es nicht einfach abwerfen... Einmal ein Attentäter, immer ein Attentäter... Wenn du auf das Funkeln, auf die Energie, die sich in meinen Augen widerspiegelt, achtest, überkommt es dich denn nicht? Willst du denn nicht dein Schwert in einen See aus Blut stechen? Meine Augen haben den Tod so oft gesehen, ich kann sie nicht mehr wegrichten..." " Und ich?" ich sehe Namida weiterhin fest an, wie schon zu Beginn dieses Gespräches, was er wohl nur als eine Kampfpause auffasst. Doch ich fasse es auf als eine Gelegenheit, ihn von diesen Untaten abzuhalten. "Denkst du, meine Augen haben den Tod nicht oft genug gesehen? Viel öfter sogar noch als die Deinen. Aber im Gegensatz zu deinen, wollen diese Augen keinen Tod mehr sehen. Und wann immer ich jemanden sehe, dessen Absicht der Tod eines anderen Menschen ist, so werde ich ihn daran zu hindern wissen..." Damit steht meine Position dieses Gespräches fest, an ihr ist nichts mehr zu rütteln. Ich beobachte Namida, wie er sich einen Moment zu orientieren scheint, fast, als ob er nachdenkt.

Nun... ich sagte ja, FAST als ob er nachdenkt. Denn schon im nächsten Moment vernehme ich erneut sein Lachen. "Nun gut, Battosai... du willst nicht richtig kämpfen? So macht die ganze Sache keinen Spaß und wenn du kein ernstzunehmender Gegner bist, dann kann ich meinen Sieg über dich nicht richtig auskosten. Mal sehen, wie stark du wirklich sein kannst. Man muss dich nur ein bisschen auf die Palme bringen." Kurze Stille. "Hör zu, ich weiß alles über dich, über deine nette kleine Freundin und den Jungen, den du beschützt. Wenn ich so recht bedenke, ich glaube, wenn du sie beschützen musst, wirst du ein wenig ernstzunehmender, ja, das ist eine gute Idee, vielleicht sollte ich ihnen einen Besuch abstatten, meinst du nicht auch?" sein Blick enthält eine feste Überzeugung und er wendet sich von mir ab um die ersten Schritte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu tun.

Mir ist, als würde mein Herz stehen bleiben. Kaoru und Yahiko! Das darf ich nicht zulassen, egal, wie viel von meinem Blut vergossen wird, doch ich darf auf keinen Fall etwas von ihrem Blut vergießen lassen. Selbst wenn ich sterbe, dann nur, wenn sie leben können... Meine Augen verengen sich. "Nein!" rufe ich und setze zu einem Sprung an, direkt über meinen Gegner drüber und ich lande vor ihm, das Schwert in seine Richtung haltend. "Bis hierher und nicht weiter. Wenn du kämpfen willst, ich bin dein Gegner, nicht Kaoru, nicht Yahiko, kein anderer, nur ich und du. Dieser Kampf geht niemand anderen etwas an." Ich spüre, wie eine ungewollte Härte und Kälte in diesen Worten mitschwingt, genau wie in meinem Blick. In mir keimt etwas auf, was ich schon seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr spürte: Wut und Wahnsinn... Battosai... nein, warum jetzt? Ich habe so hart gekämpft um den Gegner in mir drin zu besiegen und jetzt, nur durch Namida sollte er wieder zum Vorschein kommen? Schafft er es wirklich, den Geist in mir drin, der endlich Ruhe gegeben hat, wieder zu wecken?

Doch ich hab dafür keine Zeit... ich kann nicht über mich nachdenken. Das Leben von zwei... nein, drei Menschen steht auf dem Spiel und er wird ihnen kein Haar krümmen. "Na schau an, du bekommst wieder diesen Blick wenn eine Frau in Nöten ist, was? Das find ich einfach zu gut..." grinst Namida mich nur gleichgültig an und zieht sein Schwert. "Ich glaube, jetzt merkst du endlich, WIE ernst ich es meine..." Ich nehme mein Schwert wieder an meinen Körper heran und jetzt stehen wir uns gegenüber. Zwei zu allem entschlossene Männer, die ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen würden. Die Schwerter glänzen als sich ihn ihnen das Licht des nun am Himmel stehenden Vollmondes widerspiegelt. Ironischer geht es nicht... mit dem Beginn des neuen Tages wird sich das Leben von uns beiden ändern... oder auch nur das Leben von einem und das andere wird ein jähes Ende finden und geht genauso, wie die Dunkelheit. Battosai... wenn du mich jetzt hören solltest, ich kann dich mein Schwert nicht führen lassen, sonst sind wir beide verloren!

Kaum habe ich auch nur schon den einen Gedanken zu Ende getan, greift mich Namida schon wieder an und ich will zur Seite springen, doch dann bemerke ich, dass er überhaupt nicht auf mich zielt. Kurz bleibe ich verwirrt stehen. *Was soll das?* Doch genau das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, denn jetzt nutzt er den Augenblick aus, um sein Ziel blitzartig zu ändern, um mir mit seinem Schwert, diesmal aber nicht mit der stumpfen, sondern mit der scharfen Seite, einmal quer über den Oberkörper zu schneiden. In etwa derselbe Angriff von vorhin, nur anders angefangen. Warum habe ich den nicht kommen sehen? Oder wollte ich ihn etwa nicht kommen sehen? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes? Mir war, als ob meine Sinne für einen Moment blockiert sind. Mein Blut an seiner Klinge spritzt in der Dunkelheit umher und als er endlich wieder das Schwert an sich nimmt, gehe ich in die Knie und stütze eine Hand auf den Boden um den Schmerz wenigstens halbwegs zu verarbeiten, der sich jetzt in mir auftut. Ich hätte schreien wollen, doch das ist nur ein Ausdruck von Schwäche in so einer Situation. Deshalb lege ich nur, schwer atmend, meine rechte Hand auf meinen Brustkorb, doch sie wird schon sehr bald von Blut getränkt.

Mein Blick ist weiterhin nach unten gerichtet, so, dass ich Namidas Bewegungen jetzt nicht sehen, nur hören kann. Mit der Zunge leckt er mein Blut von seiner Klinge ab. "Battosai, du bist so berechenbar, du scheinst mich noch immer nicht ernst zu nehmen, warum bist du stehen geblieben? Ist das etwa der alte Battosai, wenn du dich so leicht reinlegen lässt? Zu unseren alten Zeiten wärst du schon längst weg gesprungen, da hätte nur jemand dran denken müssen, dich anzugreifen. Was ist aus deinen Sinnen geworden? Bist du so sehr verweichlicht in den Jahren?"

"Namida, all die Jahre bist du rastlos durch das Land gezogen und hast mich gesucht, um mich zu töten. Warum? Warum kannst du nicht einfach all das vergessen oder es wenigstens versuchen zu verarbeiten. Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach in diese Zeit hier einfügen? Wir alle müssen das früher oder später."

"Nein, Battosai, du irrst dich. Diese Zeit, die du uns geschaffen hast, ist nicht mehr die Zeit, wo wir hingehören. Die neuen Gesetze verbieten das Tragen von Waffen, den Kampf und die Tötung seines Feindes als Selbstschutz. Ausgebildete Kämpfer, wie wir es sind, haben hier nichts mehr verloren. Sie werden von der Polizei verfolgt, verhaftet und hingerichtet, weil sie nichts anderes können. Verstehst du es endlich! Du hast uns allen damit den Untergang gebracht. Wir haben unser ganzes Leben dem Kampf gewidmet, wir hatten keine Zeit, etwas zu lernen, womit man sich sein Geld verdienen kann. Und genau diese Leute werden in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr gebraucht. Viele sind zu alt, um noch einmal neu anzufangen, einige haben es geschafft, doch auch sie arbeiten unter einem Druck und werden es nicht mehr lange aushalten, sich so demütigen zu lassen. Du hast den Stolz der Kämpfer zerstört, du hast uns alle auf dem Gewissen. Du hast uns alle getötet!"

Getötet! Bei diesen Worten sehe ich schlagartig auf. Was ist mit dem, was er gerade gesagt hat? Hat er nicht irgendwie Recht? Werde ich nicht selbst oder zumindest, wurde ich nicht auch verfolgt, weil ich ein Schwert trage?

Was ist mit unserem Schwur? Mit DEINEM Schwur? Du hast ihn so lange gehalten und dich jedes Mal zurückgenommen, doch hast du ihn nicht damit gebrochen noch bevor du ihn dir vorgenommen hast? höre ich eine tiefe Stimme aus mir heraus sprechen. Du bist nicht besser als ich... du warst es nie, du hast dich nur versteckt. Er hat Recht. Dieser Mann hat dir die Augen geöffnet. Du hast mit der Neugründung der Zeit mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen, als du damals in der Revolutionszeit getötet hast, Himura... Vergiss diesen unseeligen Schwur und lass uns wieder zusammenarbeiten. Wie in den alten Zeiten...

Battosai... Wie konntest du wieder zurückkehren, nachdem ich dich all die Jahre aus mir verbannt habe? Hat dieser Mann so viel Kraft, dich wieder auferstehen zu lassen? Du bist ein Teil von mir, den ich abgelegt habe, wir sind jetzt zwei verschiedene Personen.

Du irrst dich, Himura. Wir waren schon immer eins. Du hast es nur verdrängt. Du dachtest wohl, du kannst auf ewig vor mir fliehen. Die Worte dieses Mannes haben mich stärker werden lassen und ich konnte mich jetzt endlich gegen deine Gedanken wehren und mich wieder an die Oberfläche bringen. Du hast mich nicht verbannt, das hast du niemals. Ich musste mir all die Jahre deine Taten ansehen, wie oft hätte ich gern eingegriffen, damit das alles anders ausgegangen wäre, doch du hast es mir untersagt. Ich wurde immer schwächer und als du diese Frau kennen gelernt hast... als dies passierte, wurde meine Macht schwindend klein, doch jetzt, im Moment deines größten Zweifels werde ich sie mir wieder nehmen. Ich war es, der deine Sinne blockiert hat, damit diese Situation zustande kommt. Sieh es endlich ein, du bist mir nicht überlegen. In keinster Weise. Wir werden wieder Eins sein, wie damals.

In diesem Moment kommt es mir vor, als ob ich nicht mehr Herr über meinen Körper wäre. Als ob ER die Macht wieder übernommen hat. Ich sehe alles, was passiert, doch ich kann in keiner Weise eingreifen. Was hat er mit mir gemacht? Langsam erhebe ich mich aus meiner Lage, ohne noch groß auf die Schmerzen zu achten. Ich spüre, wie meine Hand hinunter zu meinem Schwertgriff gleitet und mein Gesichtsausdruck sich in eine von Wut verzerrte Grimasse wandelt. Die ganze Zeit über beobachte ich Namida. Er grinst zufrieden, denn das war genau die Situation, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er wollte Battosai von Anfang an wieder aus mir befreien, um gegen ihn kämpfen zu können. Damit er ihn tötet und ich meinen Schwur breche. Das war alles sein Plan gewesen und ich konnte es nicht sehen...

"Bist du endlich aufgewacht, Battosai?" ruft Namida nur und hält das Schwert vor seinen Körper. "Dann wird es jetzt Zeit, für unseren letzten Kampf. Nur du und ich, Mann gegen Mann, Attentäter gegen Attentäter und Schwertkämpfer gegen Schwertkämpfer. Der Gewinner ist der, der am Leben bleibt." Er spreizt seine Beine, um in Kampfstellung zu gehen und ehe ich mich versehe, tue ich genau dasselbe. Was soll das? Warum tue ich das? Ich... ich kann meinen Schwur nicht brechen, ich würde alle verraten, die an mich glauben und die auf meine Rückkehr warten.

Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Himura... Deine Konzentration sollte hier liegen, bei diesem Kampf. Du wirst sie brauchen, wenn wir gemeinsam das Amakakeru-Ryuu-no-Hirameki ausführen werden. Vergiss die, um die deine Gedanken jetzt kreisen. Niemand kann einem Attentäter verzeihen, so ist diese Welt und so wird sie immer bleiben. Konzentriere dich auf das Hier und Jetzt, sonst wirst du sterben.

Das Amakakeru-Ryuu-no-Hirameki? Er wird sterben, wenn du es ausführst.

Entweder er stirbt, oder wir...

Ich starre auf das Schwert herunter, was in seiner Scheide steckt. Er hat es umgedreht... nein, ich habe es umgedreht. Wenn es gezogen wird, wird es mit der scharfen Seite zuerst gegen Namida gewendet. Das würde er nicht überleben. Selbst Meister Hiko hätte damals fast nicht überlebt und das obwohl ich ihn mit dieser Technik mit der stumpfen Seite bekämpft habe... Das Amakakeru-Ryuu-no-Hirameki ist eine Technik deren Ausführbarkeit auf der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod liegt. Ein Fehler und der Benutzer stirbt, das hatte mir Meister Hiko damals gelehrt. Deshalb kann ich sie auch nicht so oft einsetzen, denn sie erfordert die Konzentration von beiden. Von mir und von Battosai und wir müssen zusammen arbeiten. Doch wie... wie kann ich mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten, den ich hasse?

Mir bleibt keine Zeit mehr, auch nur einen Gedanken weiterzufassen, denn Namida hat mit seinem Angriff begonnen. Meine Körperhaltung beschreibt die, die man zum Ausführen des Amakakeru-Ryuu-no-Hirameki braucht. Namida hat keine Ahnung, er läuft direkt herein und wird von den Zähnen des Über dem Himmel Schwebenden Drachen erfasst. Ich kann nicht, ich kann ihn nicht töten.

Er hat uns herausgefordert, also verdient er den Tod. Hör endlich auf, dir Gedanken zu machen, wie du ihn verschonen kannst. Denn wenn du es tust, dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er es nicht tun wird.

Ich blicke nach oben. Wie in Zeitlupe geschieht der Angriff von Namida. Jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte kann ich hören und spüren. Warum musste es so weit kommen? Meine Muskeln sind angespannt, jederzeit bereit, das Schwert herauszuziehen und Namidas Oberkörper aufzuschlitzen, ihm den tödlichen Schlag zu versetzen. Meine Hand verkrampft sich schließlich und zieht das Schwert aus der Scheide, der Schwung packt es sofort und es wird in Richtung von Namida geschleudert.

Doch plötzlich durchfahren mich Zweifel. Ich sehe Kaorus Gesicht vor mir. Die Szenen, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, spielen sich vor meinem inneren Auge ab. Ich habe ihr versprochen, zurückzukehren. Doch wie kann ich zu ihr zurückkehren, wenn ich weiß, dass ich das Versprechen, was ich mir und auch ihr, einst gab, gebrochen habe? Ich könnte ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Und was soll Yahiko sagen? Der Kleine glaubt fest an die Ideale, die ich ihm vorgelebt habe. Er wird es mir nie verzeihen, genauso wenig wie ich selbst es mir nie verzeihen könnte und... Tomoe... ich hätte das Versprechen, was ich dir gab, die Menschen zu beschützen, gebrochen.

Was tust du da? Wir müssen diesen Schlag gemeinsam ausführen, oder es wird uns beiden das Leben kosten!

Battosai... wenn du wüsstest, was für ein Versprechen ich Tomoe gegeben habe. Ich habe ihr versprochen, die Schwachen zu beschützen vor Leuten, wie dem Battosai... Doch du hattest Recht. Wir beide sind eine Person, wir werden uns nie trennen können, egal, wie sehr ich es versuche. Egal, wie sehr ich dich aus mir verbannen will, es wird mein Schicksal bleiben, dich weiter in mir zu tragen, du, der du jederzeit bereit bist, wieder aufzuerstehen und zuzuschlagen, deine Ideale weiterzuleben. Ich jedoch... ich kann das nicht mit ansehen und somit werde ich hier und heute... Tomoe, dir zuliebe und auch Kaoru, für dich und für unser Kind... mein Versprechen einlösen. Ich werde die Menschen vor Battosai beschützen, vor mir...

In diesem Moment gewinne ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wieder. Mit einem Sprung zur Seite weiche ich Namida aus, der direkt an mir vorbeirennt. Ich lasse das Schwert los, was Meterweit durch die Luft fliegt und dann schließlich klimpernd zu Boden fällt. Im selben Augenblick gehe auch ich zu Boden, fürchterlich hustend, und als ich meine Hand von meinem Mund wegnehme, bemerke ich, dass es Blut ist, was aus meiner Lunge strömt. Ich hatte die Konzentration aufgegeben. Meister Hiko lehrte mich, dass derjenige, der dies tut, selbst zum Opfer des Drachen wird und von ihm getötet.

Ich höre Schritte. Namida tritt von hinten an mich heran, doch ich kann nicht mehr aufstehen, da ich kaum noch Luft zum atmen habe. Er hebt sein Schwert, um mir von hinten den letzten, den Siegesstoß zu geben. Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen. Als Namidas Schwert plötzlich hinuntersaust, durchfährt ein Zucken meinen Körper, doch ich spüre nichts... keinen Schmerz. Als ich es schließlich doch schaffe, mich noch einmal umzusehen, sehe ich, wie Namida selbst zu Boden geht. Er hatte sich das Schwert in den Bauch gerammt. Hustend versuche ich, näher an ihn heranzukommen. "Namida... was... warum tust du das...?" flüstere ich, da ich nicht mehr lauter sprechen kann.

"Battosai.." Namidas Stimme ist tonlos und Blut läuft aus seinen Mundwinkeln. "Ich hatte Unrecht, verzeih mir... Du hast deinen Schwur bis zuletzt nicht gebrochen... Auch, als du keine andere Wahl mehr hattest... Ich wünschte... ich... wünschte, wir wären uns in Zeiten des Friedens begegnet... vielleicht wären wir sogar..." doch seine Stimme erstirbt, genauso wie sein Körper. Namida hat sich mit seinem Schwert selbst hingerichtet. Er hat eingesehen, dass es falsch war, für was er gekämpft hat.

Langsam und mühsehlig krieche ich auf dem kalten Erdboden entlang in die Richtung, in die mein Schwert geflogen ist. Als ich es schließlich erreiche, stütze ich mich mit letzter Kraft darauf auf um noch einmal auf die Beine zu kommen und den Mond über mir zu sehen.

"Kaoru, wenn ich hier bleibe, wenn unser Kind da ist, wenn ich für immer das Schwert niederlege... Wirst du mich dann so nennen, wie es einst meine Eltern getan haben?"

Dieser Satz fliegt durch meine Gedanken. Genau wie der, als ich ihr versprach, zurückzukommen... Ich habe ein Versprechen gehalten, doch mit diesem habe ich ein anderes gebrochen...

Himura, warum hast du das getan? Du hättest ihn töten können...

Erneut die tiefe Stimme in mir. "Nein." Schließlich überlege ich kurz. "Und doch habe ich meinen Schwur gebrochen... und es sei, wenn ich diesen breche, wird auch mich der Tod erwarten..." Schließlich huste ich noch einmal heftig, erneut spucke ich Blut und meine Beine geben unter mir nach, langsam... Ich gehe zu Boden und das Schwert landet neben mir. "Ich habe dich getötet, Battosai..." Die Schmerzen nehmen Überhand und auch die Luft wird mir knapp, als mein ganzes Bewusstsein schließlich in Schwärze getaucht wird. "Tomoe... mein Versprechen ist eingelöst, doch ich werde auch mein Versprechen gegenüber Kaoru einlösen... Ich werde immer bei ihr sein." Noch ein letztes Mal sehe ich ihr Gesicht vor mir. "Ich liebe sie..."

* * *

Epilog

I put my ear against your back and held you.  
My body is kind of like a borderline, a hinderance.  
It's as if you're going to go somewhere.  
I want to get closer and closer to you  
in a world that's no more than 3 meters away from you.

The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love  
The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance

Why were "we" born?  
We're 1/2 of each other, right?

Lip to lip, eye to eye, hand in hand  
God doesn't forbid anything at all.

The same entity, feeling the same thing.  
Two hearts beating as one

Eine Frau steht allein an einem Grab. Es ist, im Vergleich zu anderen Gräbern, recht schlicht gehalten, nur ein Holzkreuz steht darauf. Kein Name, keine Bemerkungen. Die Frau bückt sich, um einen Strauß Blumen niederzulegen, die sie gepflückt hatte. Ihr schwarzes, seidiges Haar wehte dabei im Wind, genauso wie das violette Haarband, was sich darin befand. Sie faltete ihre Hände vor der Brust, um ein leises Gebet zu sprechen, das nur für denjenigen bestimmt war, der in diesem Grabe liegt. Dann schaut sie wieder auf, blickt in den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel, wo ein paar Vögel kreisen. Tränen laufen ihre rosigen Wangen herunter, doch sie ist still, wischt sie nicht ab, sondern lässt sie gewähren, als ob jemand anders sich ihrer bemächtigt.

"Mama!" ein kleiner, rothaariger Junge mit Pferdeschwanz, kommt auf sie zugerannt. Als er ihre Tränen sieht, stoppt er und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, wo er in dieser Haltung etwa bis etwas über ihren Bauchnabel hochkommt. Er legt seine Arme um sie. "Mama, bitte weine nicht... Ich will dich nicht so sehen..." Die Frau schaut zu dem Jungen herab, kniet sich hin und nimmt ihn in den Arm. "Ich weiß mein Junge... du erinnerst mich immer daran, dass dein Vater dies auch nicht sehen will..." flüstert sie mit leicht gebrochener Stimme.

Der Junge löst sich aus ihrer Umarmung, um sich ebenfalls vor das Grab zu stellen, sich zu verbeugen und ein Gebet zu sprechen. Schließlich legt er die Blume, die er mitgebracht hatte, vor das Kreuz. "Wann ist Vati gestorben, Mama?" "An dem Tag, an dem du geboren wurdest, Kenji..." antwortet Kaoru, die ihn bei seiner Aktion beobachtet. "Warum hat er uns einfach allein gelassen?" Fragt Kenji schließlich traurig. Kaoru löst ihr Haarband, um es um das Kreuz auf Kenshins Grab zu Binden. Als sie dies getan hatte, kam, an dem bisher so windstillen Tag, eine leichte Brise auf und das Haarband wehte sanft im Wind. "Schau..." sie zeigt auf das Band. "Wir sind nicht allein... bevor er ging, gab er mir das Versprechen, dass er immer bei uns sein wird um uns zu beschützen... Er ist hier..." flüstert sie schließlich.

Kenji nickt. Schließlich schaut Kaoru ihn an. "Es wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause gehen. Yahiko, Sano und Megumi wollten gleich kommen. Und ihre Tochter wird auch dabei sein. Lauf du schon mal vor." Sie gibt Kenji einen leichten Stubs, der schließlich freudig auf dem Weg nach Hause ist. Sie selbst jedoch bleibt stehen, dreht sich noch einmal um, als eine Träne auf die Erde fällt. "Kenji hatte eine schwere Geburt. Es sah nicht gut für ihn aus... doch du hast ihm Kraft gegeben, nicht wahr? Ich wusste, dass du an diesem Abend bei uns warst. Er trägt alles, was du warst und bist, in dir. Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen, Kenshin. Er ist unser Sohn und wann immer du bei uns bist, sollst du ihn lächeln sehen. Und ich weiß, dass du hier bist... du würdest niemals dein Versprechen brechen, nicht wahr?" Noch einmal kommt ein Windstoß auf, das Tuch zerrt heftig an dem Holzkreuz, wo es festgemacht ist. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Shinta..."


End file.
